


Mhysa

by greengrlelphie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fix It, Fuck it I fixed it, Jonerys, Look I'm really pissed at D&D and their assassination of character arcs, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengrlelphie/pseuds/greengrlelphie
Summary: After The Battle of Winterfell, everything goes differently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm fucking pissed. So...I fixed it. You're welcome HBO. Fuck you D&D.

Surveying the damage done by the dead, Daenerys felt a huge knot in the pit of her stomach. So many had died. Dothraki. Unsullied. The armies of the North. All of them had fought and died together to defeat the Night King and his army. The war was won, but at great cost to everyone. She did not know many of the Northmen who had perished, but she felt their losses too. Theon Greyjoy had perished, saving Bran Stark from the Night King. Jon had lost brothers from the Nights Watch and the wildlings. Personally, she had lost a great friend and protector. Jorah Mormont had died at her side, protecting her and ensuring she survived the battle. Her heart was heavy with his loss and the loss of Viserion. Though her dragon child had been taken from her once before, seeing his resurrected body at the hands of the Night King and going through his death a second time was just as difficult.

She had buried her child in private, with the help of Missandei, Jon, and Grey Worm. Drogon and Rhaegal were nearby, mourning the loss of their brother. From the moment they had hatched, they had been close. A bond between them that not even Daenerys herself could understand. She had raised them from the small babies the size of cats that they hatched as to the giant, beautiful creatures they were now. They were her children and she would never not love them. Even though he was named for the brother who had abused and berated her, he was still loved and missed. His beautiful cream color had been something she had marveled in so many times. Now they could lay him to rest In peace, not to be used by the Night King ever again. 

The others were burned on pyres, with honor, as the living said their final goodbyes. Jon’s speech was emotional and she was thankful he was able to say the words she couldn’t. Words rarely ever failed her, but this was so personal and so devastating. Standing as they burned, she remembered Drogo’s funeral. The pain she felt was much the same, but in a different sense. Jorah had been with her for so long and had been loyal to her cause and her claim to the Seven Kingdoms. Now he was gone. While he burned, she felt the tears stinging her eyes but she remained as stoic and calm as possible. A Queen would not shy away from difficult things, even if they were some of the most painful things she had endured.

The feast after was isolating. Daenerys knew that many in the North did not trust her, including Jon’s own sister, Sansa. She had tried to build a bridge, but feared that it would be burned before it ever was constructed. Many in the North were suspicious of those from the South and even more so of someone who was a foreigner to them. Not that she blamed them after all they had been subject to in recent years with Ramsay Bolton and the Lannisters. Their Lord had been executed in Kings Landing, much like his father and brother before him at her father’s own hand. But she was not her father. And she was not Cersei Lannister. She was Daenerys Targaryen and she was not here to harm people or descend into the madness that her father had.

Later, she found herself slipping into Jon’s room. He was sitting on the bed, pensive and quiet. It was something she had noticed he did a lot.

“Are you drunk?” she asked.

He stood. “No,” he replied, staggering some. “Only a little…” A small crooked smile.

She closed the door behind her and approached him, stopping a few feet from him as she looked into his eyes.

“I didn’t know Ser Jorah well, but I know this. If he could have chosen a way to die, it would have been protecting you.”

“He loved me,” she said, Jon nodding. “And I couldn’t love him back. Not the way he wanted.” She approached him as she had so many times before. “Not the way I love you.”

He pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her body for the first time in days. Since he revealed who he was, really. The warmth was comforting to her as it reminded her that she felt safe here in his arms.

“Is that alright?” she asked, looking up at him.

His lips closed the gap and kissed her. They were warm and passionate against her own and she pulled him closer instinctively. His hands cradled her face in a way that she had not had in years. Not since her marriage to Drogo. It was an act of love that she craved because it made her feel like she was precious. Loved. Cared for. Passion was taking over for a moment as she forgot her troubles and then...it stopped. She looked at Jon, trying to read his face, but found she couldn’t. He stepped away from her, as though he was grappling with something inside of himself.

“I wish you’d never told me,” she said. “If you hadn’t, I would be happy right now. I try to forget.” She turned and sat down, her back to Jon. “Tonight, I did for a while. And then, I saw them gathered around you. I saw the way they looked at you...I know that look. So many people have looked at me that way, but never here. Never on this side of the sea.”

“I told you I don’t want it,” he started.

“It doesn’t matter what you want!” she snapped. “You didn’t want to be King in the North. What happens when they demand that you press your claim and take what is mine?” 

For the first time, she felt vulnerable. As though all of her years of wanting, working, and pain would be for nothing. For years she had been exiled, traded, and used at the hands of her brother, only to gain freedom at the cost of the first person she ever felt love from. And the life of her child. She had lost one of her only three children that she would ever have for a cause that had not been hers. One she had taken up for a man she had fallen in love with.

Jon approached and knelt before her. “I’ll refuse. You are my queen. I don’t know what else I can say.”

“You can say nothing, to anyone, ever!” she said, reaching her hands forward to take Jon’s face in them. Her heart ached.

“Sansa...Arya,” he said. “I have to tell my sisters. They are my family.”

“Your sister hates me...she distrusts me and does not want to support my claim. What happens if she spreads the word that you have a claim?” She looked at him as tears formed in her eyes. 

“Sansa is worried for the North at the end of all of this. She just wants assurance that you'll take care of it as much as you can. The North has been through hell since all this started. We don't want to lose it again,” he explained. “My sister has good intents, but she has also seen the worst of it at the hands of those who wanted power.”

“I swear that the North will never know pain like that again,” she pledged. “Our families have been allies for hundreds of years. The Starks and Targaryens have never had a problem with one another until Robert’s Rebellion.”

“Then you should tell Sansa that. Let her see the real side of you that I see...she is smart and reasonable. And she also has so much valuable information that you could use.”

Nodding, she lowered her hands. “I will try to speak with her again. I do want her to trust me. I didn’t come here to harm anyone.”

“I will wait to tell them until you speak with Sansa, but I can’t keep this a secret from them forever,” he said. “They are my family.”

“Please...just wait a while,” she begged. “I have never pleaded with anyone for anything, but I am doing this now.”

Jon nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I promise I will wait.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “I know that this is a lot to ask of you. But I want you to know that I love you…”

“I love you too,” he said, holding her hand. “You aren’t alone in this, Dany. You never have to do this alone.”

She smiled through her tears. All of her life she had felt so alone. She had lived moving from place to place with no constant in her life but the brother who abused her and sold her to the highest bidder. No one had loved her truly the way that she had wanted to be loved until she met Jon. He challenged her and drove her to be more than she thought she could be, including taking on a cause that had not originally been her own. And even though she was afraid that the truth of his heritage would rip everything away from her, she believed he would not say anything yet. Because he was a man of his word and had been raised with honor. Regardless of their shared lineage, she loved him. She had loved him before she knew the truth and it didn’t change how she felt.

“Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?” she asked.

“I’ll fix the fire to make sure it stays warm,” he said, smiling a little.

That night, she curled up next to him. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her head was comforting. In the chaos, she felt the calm of his presence. And a thought occurred to her. Something Tyrion had asked about before they had sailed across the sea. A question that she would have to pose to first herself and then to Jon. But would he agree? That was for another conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the positive response I've gotten from this! This started as a rage-write fix-it, but now I'm invested!

Daenerys had never really had to negotiate terms like this before. Across the sea, things had been more clear cut as she was taking people out of slavery and punishing the masters. In Westeros, politics were more complicated and delicate, just as Tyrion had warned. Though she had dragons and an army, she knew her intents had been to take things as peacefully as possible with as little bloodshed. Innocent lives were not what she wanted to end. The tyrannical rulers who wielded their power like a weapon was what she wanted to end. To restore her family to the glory and honor it had once known with peaceful rulers and prosperity in the land. 

Swallowing her pride, she knocked on Sanaa’s door and waited. It was a moment before the door opened. The red haired Stark was surprised to see her, but opened the door for her to come in. 

“Your Grace,” Sansa greeted formally.

“Lady Stark,” she replied. “I was hoping we could speak again. I know that our conversations have been tense, but I would like to talk again and explain myself a little better.”

“Your Grace, there are many things we do not see eye to eye on...”

Daenerys nodded and turned, holding her hands in front of her. “I understand you have been through a great deal and the North has as well. And I want you to know that I don’t intend on inflicting any more harm to its people. Our families have always been allies. We have always supported one another.”

“What would you do to ensure that?” Sansa’s eyebrow arched. She was interested.

“The North will have the support of the crown. We will protect one another. You will have supplies as needed and if anyone threatens you, then you will have our aid,” she promised. “The Starks are a noble family and I know our history speaks volumes to the benefits we have exchanged in years past.” 

With the exception of Robert’s Rebellion, their families had long been allies and respected one another. Even then, it was built on a lie. Her brother had loved a Stark and Lyanna had returned his love. And now she loved a Stark too. 

“Will you appoint a Warden of the North?” Sansa asked. 

“Of course,” she replied. “I want to keep things as normal as possible here. Your family has been the wardens for generations and I respect that.”

“I accept the offer of peace between our houses and will support your claim. I just ask that you allow the men time to rest and heal.”

Though she hoped to press on immediately, Daenerys knew that Sansa was right. Rhaegal needed time to heal his wings and Drogon had minor injuries that needed tending to. And the men all needed time to rest and prepare. Daenerys nodded in agreement. Tyrion would advise her to do the same. Sansa moved to the table and Daenerys took her seat as the redhead sat across from her. The air seemed to grow less tense as they both poured a glass of wine.

“You have more knowledge of our enemy. I would greatly appreciate any help you can offer,” she stated after some time. 

“Cersei is patient and calculating. She has nothing left to lose and will stop at nothing to keep what power she has, even if it means sacrificing innocent people. I’ve seen her be callous and cold to everyone who wasn’t a Lannister...even to her own blood.”

“Tyrion...” she stared, nodding in agreement. Her Hand had told her many things about how his family had treated him.

“The best way to defeat her...would be to wait her out. Cut off supplies to the city. The people in Kings Landing turned on Joffrey when they were hungry. They would do it again because they have seen what a Lannister does on the throne.”

Pondering that, Daenerys thought it could work. It would reduce the need for bloodshed and it would help her take back the throne. All she would need to do was wait. 

“That is a good idea,” she replied. “I want to reduce the need for bloodshed as much as possible. I didn’t come to murder innocent people. That is the last thing that I want to happen.” 

“You’ve murdered people before,” Sansa pointed out. 

Daenerys nodded and rested her hand on the table. “When I came over here, my intent was to take back the throne for my family’s sake. And for my own. War is an ugly business and I don’t take pleasure in taking anyone’s life. I wanted to give them the opportunity to come to our side. They refused and I was left with little choice, though it’s not something I am proud of. I have worked very hard to be different than my father because I don’t want to be that kind of Queen. I want the people to love me and see me as I am. Not as the daughter of the Mad King.”

“Death is not something to take pleasure in, though I’m sure Cersei would disagree.” Sansa set down her cup and looked at Daenerys.

“We have all done things that we are not proud of in the pursuit of our goals or to protect the ones we love or ourselves,” she said, gently tapping her fingers against her goblet. “My intent is to break the wheel of power that has rolled over every single person in this realm, both rich and poor.”

“You have good intents, but so many do and things end up badly. I’ve seen so much death and hate and destruction.”

“Which is why I want to stop it or prevent it when I can,” she said sincerely. “I know that I can be...unpredictable at times. But that is why I surround myself with people who I know will help me be the best I can be.” 

“Your advisors believe in you. Jon believes in you,” Sansa replied. “I know what I said before about men doing stupid things for love. But I also know it takes a lot for my brother to trust someone.”

“He is a good man. One I love very much and trust with my life.” Daenerys smiled at the thought of how they had come together. It almost seemed like fate in a way. “He’s the first man in a long time I’ve loved this way.”

“I’ve never seen Jon like this...to see him love someone and defend them as fiercely as he defends you.”

“And I will defend him just as much to anyone,” she stated with a smile. “He captured my heart when I thought I wouldn’t feel this way again about anyone.”

Sansa nodded and smiled a little. It was a smile Jon had talked about. One that was rare with his sister after all she had suffered at the hands of the Lannisters and the Boltons. Jon had said it reminded him of her mother, Lady Catelyn Stark, who was considered one of the most beautiful women in the North. He had talked so often about his family in Winterfell on their way here from beyond the wall. He was so proud of each of his siblings and missed the ones that were gone. Daenerys wished she felt as fondly about her brother, but their childhoods had been vastly different.

“Your brother spoke often of you. And your siblings,” she added after a comfortable lull of silence. “Family is important to him.”

“Our father always said Jon looked more Stark than anyone in our family, aside from my sister. He and Arya look so alike you could mistake them for twins if Arya were taller,” Sansa said with a small laugh.

“He said that Arya never liked being a Lady.” 

“Never. She always ran from our Septa when we were children and was trying to learn how to fight,” Sansa smiled. “She could hit a target when she was just eleven, though she probably could sooner and we just never saw.”

“That is impressive, especially so young.” Her own childhood had been spent shuffled around from place to place, so she had rare memories. The one thing she remembered was the red door and the lemon tree. Something she hoped to recapture when she was finally home. She wanted to plant a lemon tree somewhere in the gardens of the Keep.

Her conversation continued with Sansa for some time before she retired to her chambers. Missandei was waiting to unbraid her hair and helped her heat up a bath. She relaxed in the warm water and let it soak in her skin. It was comforting and threw out the chill she had from the draft of Winterfell. She had never seen snow before in her life and it was a wonder really, despite the situation that brought her here. Part of her understood why this was home for Jon. He had been raised here and his strong sense of family and honor had come from within these walls.

“Would you like for me to brush your hair?”

She startled at Missandei’s voice as she had dressed after her bath and then smiled. “Yes, please.”

Sitting down, she folded her hands as Missandei started to brush through her long tresses. It was one thing that she enjoyed as it was time for her to be at peace and away from all the politics and squabbles. She could just enjoy her time with her friend.

“Missandei, when this is all over...I want you to know that you do not have to stay in Westeros,” she said softly. “You are free to go wherever you choose.”

“What about you?” her friend asked. 

“I will be fine, though I will miss you. You are the closest friend I have ever had,” she replied, turning to face her and gently taking her hand. “But I want you to stay if it is your choice. Not because you’re obligated to. If you and Grey Worm want to go back across the sea, then I will send you both with enough gold so you will live wealthy the rest of your lives. And you would always be welcome to visit.”

“You are incredibly kind...and we would be forever grateful.”

“You are family to me, both of you,” she said sincerely. “I have never known what it is like to have a sister, but I imagine that this is what it would be like.”

“We have always believed in you and there is no one I would rather have come all this way with.”

Daenerys stood from her stool and bridged the gap to her friend, embracing her. Missandei had been loyal and true to her, stood by her when things were good and bad, and had guided her with wisdoms that she would hold forever. There were many nights when they sat together in the quiet of her chambers, talking into the darkest hours. Missandei had taught her how to braid her hair and they had marveled at the differences between them. The dragons used to sleep close by, when they were small enough to fit. In those nights, it was the closest that she had ever felt to normal in her life. Going forward, she knew that she would have to grow used to a new way of life and new people, but she would never hold someone as close or as dear as she did Missandei, Grey Worm, and Jorah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive words of encouragement! I hope that you will enjoy this next installment!

Waiting was difficult. It made Daenerys anxious as she knew the longer she waited, the stronger her enemy became. But her forces were growing strong too. The dragons had recovered from the battle and the armies had been recuperating. Everyone seemed to be in better spirits now that they had really defeated the dead and did not have that pressing on their minds. 

During that time, plans were drawn up and many different strategies discussed amongst the highest ranking members of the houses. All of them had seen battles and knew what to expect, though they all hoped to reduce the amount of death necessary to remove their greatest enemy and threat. No one wanted to harm the innocent bystanders in Kings Landing. And no one wanted to let Cersei do the same if she felt like she had no other option left. 

“Cersei is not afraid to use any means necessary to keep herself on the throne,” Tyrion stated as they stared at a map of the city. “She has caches of wildfire at her discretion and I have no doubt Qyburn has created more.”

“What can we do?” she asked. “If she feels threatened, the entire population of Kings Landing is at her mercy. We have already planned to cut supplies to the city in the hopes that the people will turn on her.”

“What if someone could get close to her?” Jaime suggested. “Someone she trusts.”

“Are you suggesting you go back to Kings Landing?” Tyrion asked, looking to his brother.

“I am. Cersei may be a lot of things, but she does love her children. If I can convince her to surrender for the sake of her child, maybe we can do this peacefully.”

“And if she kills you on the spot?” Tyrion looked pointedly at his brother. 

“Then she is beyond gone.” Jaime’s face was stoic and resolved. “She is at her most vulnerable right now and if I can get her to see reason, then we may have a chance.”

“And what is the plan for if she surrenders?” Sansa asked, looking to Daenerys and Jon.

“I will offer her a chance for mercy,” she stated, holding her hands folded in front of her. “Cersei is guilty of many things, but her child is not. I will allow her to be kept prisoner so that she can give birth to her child. And then she will face justice for what she has done.”

“I think that is fair,” Tyrion agreed. “Who will raise the child?”

“I will leave that to you and Ser Jaime...I know that she would trust her child to be raised by someone in your house.”

The meeting adjourned some time later after all the reports on supplies, men, and plans were discussed. Daenerys excused herself from her advisors to go out to where Drogon and Rhaegal were waiting. She saw they had eaten and seemed to be content as she approached. Drogon’s low grumble and snort made her smile as she rested her hand on his snout. Her children had grown so fast in the last few years from the tiny things they had been when they hatched. 

“They are quite beautiful,” a voice said from behind her, startling her as she turned. Arya Stark was standing a few feet away.

“They are,” she agreed. 

“I used to read about the Targaryen dragon riders when I was young. I always imagined what the dragons looked like, but your dragons are more than I ever imagined.”

Daenerys smiled proudly. “My brother used to tell me stories about the dragons our ancestors had. He said that they had grown so small and weak that they were no bigger than a cat before they disappeared completely.”

“I never thought that I would see a dragon, but here they are.” The younger woman was fascinated by the dragons as they looked at her with equal fascination.

“They are my children. I have watched them grow for many years now.”

“They have names?” Arya inquired.

“This is Rhaegal,” she replied, touching his snout lovingly. “He is named for my brother, Rhaegar. I never knew him, but Ser Barristan told me he loved to be among his people and he loved to sing.”

Arya nodded. “And the black?”

Daenerys approached Drogon and rested her hand on the side of his face. “Drogon. My husband was named Drogo. He gave me the first bit of freedom I had ever had in my life. Showed me how strong I could be.”

“May I?”

She nodded and kept her hand resting on Drogon, letting him know their friend was safe to be near. Arya approached and smiled, gently touching her hand to Drogon’s nose. She seemed to be at ease with him, like she was not afraid of his size or how fearsome he looked. Most avoided the dragons because they were so terrifying. But Arya Stark was no afraid, which made Daenerys smile. 

“I heard you had a direwolf,” she said. 

“Nymeria,” Arya replied. “A beautiful grey and white coat with eyes the color of the leaves when they’re changing.”

“She sounds beautiful,” Daenerys commented. “Direwolves have not been seen for a long time in the North.”

“My father and brothers found a litter on a hunt. Their mother had been killed by a stag, so father agreed to let us raise them. Grey Wind, Lady, Nymeria, Summer, Shaggy Dog, and Ghost were our wolves. Our pack.”

“I’ve only had the pleasure of meeting Ghost,” she said, brushing her hand along Drogon’s face.

“Ghost and Nymeria are the only ones left. Nymeria runs wild with her own pack of wolves now. I had to send her away years ago...she attacked Joffrey Baratheon to protect me.” Arya looked at Drogon and then Daenerys.

“I am sorry your family has suffered so much loss,” she stated quietly. The Starks had lost more than anyone it seemed. 

“The pack survives.” Arya’s words seemed to echo, as if this was a saying her family said amongst themselves. 

“And they will,” she said confidently. “I promised your sister that no more would happen to your family or the North. Our houses will be allies and I will see to it that the Stark family is restored to honor and leadership.”

“What is it that you want, Your Grace?” Arya asked. “I know you want to take back the throne for your family, but what is it that you want?”

No one had asked the question like that. Most assumed she wanted the power or the glory, which was only a small part of it. Not the ultimate desire.

“Home,” she said. “I’ve never known a real home. Not like Winterfell. My family had lived in The Red Keep for generations...it was all my brother talked about when I was a child. He told me stories about the winding hallways and the secret hiding places. The dragon skulls below. He spoke about the names of our family’s greatest leaders being carved into the stone. All I’ve ever wanted was to go home.”

Arya nodded. “That is something a lot of people want. I came back here because this is my home.”

“I believe your parents would be proud of you and your brothers and sister. You killed the Night King and saved us...I want to thank you for that.” 

“I was doing what was right. To protect my family and my home. But you helped us. Without your armies and the dragons…” Arya shook her head.

“I was happy to do so...this affected all men, including the people I wish to call my own,” she said. 

“I think you’ll be a better Queen than Cersei. And an even better ruler than Joffrey. He was a cruel, evil little shit.”

“I’ve heard some stories,” she replied. “And I know that he was responsible for the death of your father.”

“I was there that day...in the square,” Arya said, looking to Daenerys. “I wanted to stab him in the eye. Make him hurt as much as he hurt my family.”

“I’m told he was poisoned...at his own wedding. Kind of fitting given the orchestration of the Red Wedding.” Daenerys remembered receiving reports of what happened. She had been appalled that someone would murder an unarmed man, his pregnant wife, and mother at a wedding.

“I took care of that,” Arya said. “Winter came for House Frey.”

The younger woman in front of her was something to behold. Arya was stronger than she looked and Daenerys was impressed by this younger woman. She wanted to surround herself with good people who would counsel her. She thought that perhaps she would invite Arya to be a part of that counsel. For now, she tucked away that thought.

When they parted ways, Daenerys took Drogon and Rhaegal for a flight around Winterfell. It felt good to be on the back of her dragon and to feel the wind through her hair. The stress of the impending war was weighing on her as she knew that she would have to make difficult choices and hope to gain the trust of her people. For now, she could forget that and enjoy the scenic beauty of the North as it was laden with snow. Winter did have its beauty, but she much preferred warmer weather. Landing, she climbed down and let Drogon and Rhaegal fly off on their own. She came inside to find some warmth in her chambers. Her Hand was waiting for her.

“My Queen,” he greeted, bowing formally.

“Tyrion, have you come with news?” she asked, removing her gloves and outer coat. 

“I received a raven from Kings Landing. One of Varys’ little spiders has informed me that Cersei has outfitted the gates and her fleet with the scorpion crossbows,” he said. 

“They are a danger to my dragons,” she said, nodding as she remembered the one that hit Drogon. 

“If we are to resort to battle, I believe we should make plans to deal with them immediately,” he replied. “For your safety as well as the dragons.”

“If we are to take them out, we would need to attack from high above...where we cannot be seen until it’s too late.” 

Tyrion nodded in agreement. “They would be furthest away from the city itself, where the army will be waiting. No civilians should be close.”

“The dragon fire would destroy them…and the fleet.” Daenerys sat down in the chair by the fire. “I want to reduce the amount of death necessary, should it come to that.”

“I hope my sister sees reason, but we must be prepared for all possibilities.” Tyrion took a seat across from her.

“You are a good man, Tyrion. You care a great deal for someone who has only ever mocked and hurt you.” 

“Whatever she is, she is still carrying my niece or nephew...and there is a chance that child could be raised to be a more honorable Lannister,” he stated. “Jaime is a good man. He will see the child is raised properly.”

Ser Jaime was the demon of her childhood stories. The man who ended her family dynasty, along with Robert Baratheon. Viserys would tell her that Jaime cut down their father without a single thought and that they would get revenge one day. Yet, so many years later, here she was. Fighting with two Lannisters to be able to go back to her home. Lady Brienne had vouched for him, so she trusted he was a changed man. Maybe one day she would ask him about the day he killed her father. 

“Perhaps this is a way for him to start clean,” she suggested. 

Her Hand nodded in agreement. “Have you given more thought to what we discussed?”

“I have. And I think that you might be right,” she replied. “But I am not sure how he would feel about it.”

“Any man would be thrilled at the idea of marrying a Queen. Especially one as beautiful as you.”

“You know as well as I do that Jon does not desire the Iron Throne nor does he want to be in any position of power,” she said.

“But he would be a good match,” Tyrion said. “He is from the North and people trust him. He also knows what the people are like here and will be able to help you. And he cares for you.”

Nodding, she folded her hands in her lap. “Jon is a good man and I care very much for him. I trust him with my life.”

“Perhaps he will consider it if you were the one who proposed the idea,” Tyrion suggested. “He is more apt to listen to someone that he cares about.”

Daenerys knew that Tyrion was right. Jon did take into account the counsel of those he loved and cared about more than anyone. She saw that when he talked with his siblings and when he talked to the men he had fought with and served on the wall with. She could only hope that he would be able to see past their relation because they had fallen in love with one another before they knew the truth of his parentage. In their family, brothers had married to sisters before, but she knew that Jon had been raised in the North. His religion had been different, so she did not know what it would say about their relationship. For their sake, she hoped that it would turn in their favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy what really should have happened. :)

It was time. They had waited and planned efficiently for what would be the surrender of Cersei Lannister or the battle for Kings Landing. Daenerys had prepared for this moment her entire life and yet, she still could not believe it was here. She had dreamed of going home and reclaiming her family’s birthright and restoring her house for longer than she could remember. And now it was finally here. As she stood in her room, she was looking out the window at the men who were working around Winterfell. The Northmen were coming around to slowly trust her, though she was certain that they still had their fears and doubts about a Queen with dragons. But she hoped to continue to win their favor and show them that she did not intend to keep treating them as the current Queen did. But that would take time.

“Dany?” Jon said, calling her from the recesses of her mind.

“Yes?” She turned to face him with a smile.

“You wanted to see me?” He was wearing his long furs and his armor with the sigil of his mother’s family. 

“I did,” she replied. “I wanted to speak to you about something.”

He came inside and shut the door behind him. She approached him and stopped in front of him. He reached up and brushed her cheek. They had not seen much of one another in the last few weeks. She knew he was coming to terms with who he was and the weight it brought on his shoulders. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking her in the eyes. 

She nodded and smiled a little. “I am. I have been thinking about something since you told me about your real name...”

“I haven’t told anyone yet,” he said.

“I know,” she said softly. Jon was a man of his word and she trusted that he had not told anyone about the truth. “But I want to ask you to consider something.”

Jon nodded and brushed his thumb along her cheek.

“What if we were to unite the kingdoms and rule together?” 

“Marriage?” he asked. 

She nodded. “People in the North trust you and look to you for leadership. And I want to do what is best for the people in all of the Seven Kingdoms. I love you, Jon, and I wouldn’t ask anyone else.”

He seemed to be taken aback by her proposal. That she expected. Everything had come about so quickly, but it wasn’t the first time she had considered marriage with him. It had been something she thought of in Dragonstone and again when she had gone North to save him from the Night King and wights. Tyrion had once told her that marriage was a good way to make alliances. And she knew that she loved Jon. He had a good heart and fought for his people, much like she had done. 

“Dany, would anyone accept this?” He looked at her with concern.

“In our family...it isn’t uncommon. But also in your mother’s family,” she said. Tyrion had given her books to read of the history of the Starks. To give her knowledge of the family and the values of the North. “Serena Stark married her uncle Edric and another Sansa Stark married Jonnel Stark. The old gods do not condemn it.”

“But what about the Faith?” he asked. “They tried to tear apart the Targaryens because of it.”

“The Faith isn’t all of Westeros,” she said. “You and I are the last of our house. And the rightful heirs to the Seven Kingdoms. We could bring peace. I know you don’t want to rule, but you are a good man with the best interests of our people. We could be happy.”

Jon leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

She let herself breathe a sigh of relief as she moved her hands to his chest, relaxing into his touch. She had feared the worst and hoped that she would be wrong. And she was happy to be wrong as he tilted her chin up with his finger.

“But shouldn’t I be the one asking you?” he asked with a grin. 

Daenerys smiled and leaned up to kiss him. It was the first time she had been this happy in a long time. The first time she had felt hope for the future that included the life she had always dreamed of. The red door and a lemon tree. With a man who loved her for who she was and not her name, her title, or what she could give to him. And they would be able to help the people of Westeros as a family to bring back honor to their family name as they brought about a new era. The North and the South would mend their pasts and move forward united under the Stark and Targaryen families. It was something she could look forward to.

“You are now and always my Queen, but above that, my wife,” he said as he held her. 

“I love you, Jon,” she said. And she did. Out of all the grief and loss she had experienced in her short life, she had been given the gift of love. One she knew she would never take for granted. 

As she held him, she buried her face into the fur he wore on his cloak. The smell of leather mixed with the warmth of the castle reminded her of a smell uniquely Jon. It was comforting as she rested her head there. She had not felt this safe in a long time. Not like this. Though she was completely capable to be on her own, it felt as though she wasn’t alone in the world anymore. She was not the last Targaryen. And that was a joy to her.

“Would you object to a wedding here, in Winterfell?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t...this is the home you grew up in,” she replied, looking up at him. “This is part of your history and your mother’s family’s history.”

She knew very little about Lyanna Stark. Only what she had been told by her brother, Viserys, and from what others had said happened in the past. But to find out that Rhaegar had not kidnapped her and raped her as others had said was surprising. Her brother had loved Lyanna and she returned that love, which had lead to Jon’s birth. He was very much a wanted child, much like her own son had been. Like herself, others had said Jon had a good heart. And she had seen that many times since she had met him.

Jon nodded as he rested his palm to her cheek. “We need to tell my family the truth,” he said. “Then we can tell everyone.”

“When?” 

“We can arrange for everyone to meet tonight. Bran already knows, but Sansa and Arya do not.”

“Would you like to tell them alone…?” She was not going to impose if he wanted to keep it between his siblings and himself.

“I would like to tell them with you at my side,” he said. “They are my family, but so are you. This will bridge our families together as one.”

She smiled and nodded. “I like the sound of that.”

The future she had dreamed of had been a home. Never did she expect to find someone that she loved and who loved her back along the way. She still did not know if she would ever bear children, but Jon seemed to have hope. He had told her that the witch may not have been the best source of information for that, which she thought might be something to consider. Children could come later, though, when they were settled and things were not quite as chaotic in the realm. 

“I was thinking of taking the dragons flying,” she said after a moment. “Would you like to come? Rhaegal is growing used to you.”

“Is he well enough to hold my weight?” he asked, concerned as Rhaegal had been injured during the battle.

“He’s doing much better and has healed. He’s often anxious to get off the ground and chase after Drogon,” she laughed.

Gathering their cloaks and gloves, they made their way from the castle to the dragons. Drogon and Rhaegal had just eaten, so they were content and ready to fly as she and Jon approached. She climbed onto Drogon’s back and ran her hand over his neck lovingly before looking to Jon as he climbed onto Rhaegal. He had taken to riding just as easily as she had, which brought them closer together. With a swift flap of his wings, Drogon lifted off from the ground into the sky and she held on, feeling the wind through her hair. She and Jon flew around Winterfell and the northern provinces, twirling around one another as though the dragons were dancing in the sky. She nudged Drogon toward Rhaegal’s direction to send a gust of air in Jon’s face, making her laugh as he was surprised. He returned the favor. For a time, she did not care about wars, thrones, or even being a Queen. She was just Dany. Jon made her feel like this and reminded her all too often that she could still have a life like this. One of happiness. 

And for now, this is what she wanted most.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written chapters this fast in years...this is what happens when I write in a rage/grief fit. I hope you all enjoy.

The night fell quickly, bringing a chill unlike anything Dany had ever experienced in Essos or Pentos. Northern winters were brutal, but she had never imagined it to be this cold. She donned a cloak, gloves, and a fur lined dress with her boots as she and Jon made the way to the hall. The fire was already crackling as they walked in, facing his three siblings as they sat at the table. Arya and Sansa rose. 

“Please, no need for formality tonight,” she said. “This is a more personal conversation.”

“Jon, is everything alright?” Sansa asked, looking to him. 

“Yes, there’s just...something that you need to know.”

Dany looked to Jon and sat down with him across from his siblings. She knew the gravity of the truth he bore and what it would mean to him and to their future. But it didn’t change the love he had for the family he was raised with. 

“Father...he lied about me,” he began. “I was never his bastard.”

“What do you mean?” Arya asked. 

“Aunt Lyanna...was actually my mother. Prince Rhaegar never kidnapped her. They ran away together and were married in secret. He loved her and she loved him. I was born at The Tower of Joy in Dorne. Father found Lyanna there after Rhaegar fell at the Trident. He promised her to keep it a secret. So that Robert wouldn’t murder me.”

“You’re Rhaegar Targaryen’s son?” Sansa seemed stunned by the revelation. Just as Dany had been. 

Jon nodded in confirmation. “My name...is Aegon Targaryen.” 

The Stark sisters turned to Bran for confirmation. Bran nodded. 

“Robert Baratheon’s rebellion was built on a lie. Our aunt never loved him. But Rhaegar Targaryen never forced her to go against her will and never raped her. They ran away, hoping to avoid a conflict because Lyanna never wanted to be betrothed to Robert,” Bran explained before looking to Jon. “Lyanna’s dying wish was for Father to protect you.”

“What does this mean?” Arya interjected, looking at Jon and then Dany.

“It means...that I am not a bastard. Father only lied to protect me,” he said. “He made a promise to his sister and he kept it.”

Dany looked to Jon and reached over, taking his hand. For so long, she had been the last in her family and had been alone in the world. But then she found Jon and they both learned the truth of his birth. She wasn’t alone anymore and had someone she could rely on and trust. 

“Dany and I are going to be married,” he went on. “I wanted to tell you first because you are my family.”

“It doesn’t matter to me, you’re still my brother,” Arya said. “And always will be.”

Sansa nodded in agreement. “You are our brother and we love you. And I know that Daenerys makes you happy.” 

Arya turned to Dany. “Do you promise to take care of our brother?”

“I promise,” she swore. “I love Jon. And I want to build a future with him. We have talked about changing things for the better in the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Dany and I will do this together. And the people won’t have to be afraid of their leaders anymore,” Jon added. “They will be able to come to us and speak about what is going on in the kingdoms.”

Arya and Sansa seemed to be taking in all the information presented to them. It was a huge revelation, one which changed things to some degree in their family. But she knew it would not change how they loved their brother. Jon had been raised alongside them as their brother and would remain so.

“You have our support,” Sansa said, reaching across the table to take Jon’s free hand. 

“No matter what, you three are still my family,” Jon replied with a smile. “I was raised here in Winterfell. And even though I don’t bear the Stark name, our family’s blood runs through me just as much as the Targaryen blood.”

“It’s a bit unfair, don’t you think?” Arya asked.

“What?” Jon was confused.

“You get a direwolf and dragons.”

Dany had to stifle a laugh, along with everyone else at the table. But Arya was right. Jon had Ghost and had raised him from a pup, but he now had bonded with Rhaegal. It was beautiful for her to see because it meant that he had accepted the Targaryen part of his heritage as much as his Stark part. He was the son of both the North and the dragon. And she was proud to have him at her side. For a while, they talked about the stories from their childhoods in Winterfell and Dany was delighted to listen. Even Bran, who was usually stoic, spoke of a happy time when Jon and Robb, their oldest brother, tried to teach him to shoot a bow. In some ways, Dany envied the closeness that they had as she had never had that with her own brother. Viserys had always treated her poorly. And she had never known her oldest brother. The closest she had to a sibling relationship of love was Missandei, whom she deeply loved and respected. So while she contributed little to the conversation, she still listened happily and hoped that she could one day build the love with Jon’s siblings that he had.

Later that night, she laid in bed next to Jon. The furs were warm and the fire still crackled nearby as she laid her head on his chest. Her fingers gently traced the scars along his chest and stomach. Scars he received from being attacked by his brothers in the Night’s Watch. She couldn’t imagine the betrayal he felt or how much it affected him when he had to execute those men. He had only spoke of it once. 

“I still can’t wrap my mind around it,” he said, chest grumbling with the sound of his voice. 

“What?” she asked, turning her head up to look him in the eyes.

“My parents...they loved each other. That I’m not a bastard,” he said. “It all hits you like...a wall.”

Dany sat up with a fur wrapped around her body. 

“My brother told me stories about your father. He said that Rhaegar was at odds with our father much of the time,” she replied. “Rhaegar was not like him. Ser Barristan Selmy said that he wanted peace and liked to be among his people. Rhaegar used to sing and just spend time in the city, getting to know the people he would one day be King over. And he would be proud of you. You were a wanted child, Jon.”

“That has never been something I thought. My Father...the one who raised me, never talked about my mother. I always just thought he was ashamed of me…”

“I never met Ned Stark, but if he is as honorable and good as people say, then there is not a single moment that he would have been ashamed of you,” she said confidently. “You are a good man, Jon. Ned Stark raised you well. You have brought together people who would have never thought to fight together. The Free Folk from beyond the wall and each of the great houses to fight against the Night King. You are a son Rhaegar and Lyanna would have been proud of.”

“I must look like her,” he said after a moment. “Not a bit of me looks Targaryen...though I’m sure that was for the better given Robert’s hatred.”

“You are a Targaryen inside,” she said, reaching over and touching his chest. “In your heart, you are both.”

“I love you,” he said, sitting up and kissing her.

Her lips pressed to his, moving her hand to cup his face. The rough hair of his beard tickled her fingers, making her smile in the kiss. Everything about him comforted her in a way that she had not expected when they first met. She had been distrustful of most men after what Viserys had put her through and the loss of Drogo. The only ones close to her had been those she had allowed in, such as Grey Worm, Tyrion, and Jorah. Even Daario she held at a distance, careful not to let him get too close to her heart. 

She and Jon were nothing alike and yet, so alike at the same time. Both of them had lost their parents by birth, yet Jon was raised by his loving uncle in a home where he was surrounded by siblings. Though he had been raised as a bastard, he had people who loved him. Dany, on the other hand, was raised in exile with her only family being Viserys, who had hated her from the moment of her birth because their mother had died. He had been cruel and weak, often lashing out at her during his fits of rage. She and Jon were two sides of the same coin and she had never met anyone who she felt more connected to.

“I promise you that you will never feel like you’re alone again, Dany,” Jon said, resting his forehead to hers. “As long as I live, I will always be here.” 

Dany smiled as she moved into his arms again. She would never have to feel the loneliness of her childhood again. It moved her, deeply, to know that she had someone in this world. Someone to build a better future with. To break the wheel of this ugly cycle of power with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your words of support. I do this for all of you!

The day of Dany’s wedding arrived after days of preparation. Many were shocked to find out that she was marrying Jon, but they supported the marriage because he was a good man. They had also decided to reveal Jon’s heritage to those who had served them in the North. It was met with disbelief and shock of many, but when both Samwell Tarly and Bran conformed it to be true, it was accepted.

Varys and Tyrion were all too pleased that she had decided to go through with the marriage and talked about how it would be good, politically, to unite the North with the crown. For her, the decision was more personal. It was about her happiness for the first time in her life. Not about a goal or anything other than what she and Jon wanted.

As she got ready, it gave her pause to think about her first wedding. She had been terrified then, barely old enough to be married. The man she was marrying was not one she knew or even shared a common language with. Her brother had sold her off to gain an army to take back the throne that had been stolen from their family. So she had been married to a foreign warlord and expected to heel to his commands as well as her brother’s. Through Drogo, she had started to realize her own power and ability to command. As a Khaleesi of the khalasar, she was able to see how her power could affect change in the lives of others. It gave her strength.

Now she was marrying by choice a man she loved. Jon respected and loved her in a way that she had always dreamed of having. Her journey had lead her to him and she had come to love him for the man he was, good and honorable. 

“You look beautiful, Your Grace,” Sansa complimented as she helped her finish dressing.

“Please...call me Dany,” she said, gently touching her hand. “We are family now.”

Sansa smiled and fixed a piece on the dress. She had offered to sew it personally and Dany had never seen a more beautiful dress. There were dragon scales hemmed into the bodice to represent the family that she had come from and the legacy she hoped to build. On the inside of one sleeve were three embroidered dragons. A cream, a green, and a black. For her three children that she had raised and loved. The other sleeve bore a pack of direwolves, for the family she was joining and the other half of Jon’s heritage. Down the back was a black and red ribbon, her house colors. And for herself, a small crown of flames molded of silver sitting on her braids. From the fire she had been reborn and given a new chance for happiness. This life.

“I want to thank you,” she said, looking at Sansa. “For making me this dress. And for welcoming me...I know we got off to a bad start, but I want you to know that I respect you. You are a good leader for the people in the North. You care for them and know them well.”

“It is something that takes time...and with time, you will know them too. And the people of the Seven Kingdoms,” Sansa said. “A lot of Kings and Queens forget that the people beyond the Lords and Ladies are who matter most.”

“When I was on the other side of the sea, I came into Slaver’s Bay...I saw the people there. The men, women and children who were slaves. And it hurt to see them bought, sold, and treated as property of another. An entire dynasty built on the backs of others,” she explained. “It’s where I met Missandei and Grey Worm. And I vowed that no other human being would be sold as property so long as I could do something about it. It was not easy and I learned through many mistakes how hard it is to be a ruler. But what I learned was that the decisions I make affect every person from my Hand all the way down to the very last child. It is not an easy burden to bear, nor should it be the responsibility of one person.”

“What made you choose my brother?” Sansa finished lacing up the dress as she spoke.

“His dedication to his people,” she said. “He was passionate about the fight against the dead and that it would affect every single person in the Seven Kingdoms if they weren’t stopped. Others told me of his dedication...his willingness to get into the fray and fight for those he is sworn to protect.”

“Jon would do anything for those that he loves,” Sansa agreed. 

“As would I.”

When they were finished, Sansa excused herself to go prepare while Dany was given some time alone. She brushed her fingers along the pearls of her ring. It had once belonged to her mother, Rhaella Targaryen, and was one of the few things she had been able to keep. Her brother had sold off their other family heirlooms and fine clothing so they could survive, but Dany kept this one ring as a reminder of the mother she never knew. It had seen her through many things and she hoped that her mother, wherever she was, would be proud of her. 

“My Queen?” Missandei’s voice came from the doorway. 

She smiled at her friend and approached her, taking her hands. Missandei had been with her for a long time now and she knew that she could not ask for a better friend, companion, or translator. 

“The guests are ready whenever you are,” her friend said. “You look beautiful.”

“I never thought I would marry again,” she said, squeezing Missandei’s hands. 

“Does he make you happy?” 

Dany nodded. “Yes. He sees me for who I am and loves me. I love him for who he is. And he will help me to rule with the best interests of our people at heart.”

Missandei smiled and they exchanged a few more words before Dany was ready. Because the Weirwood tree held deep memories of anguish for Sansa, she and Jon had decided to marry in the great hall, though it was somewhat unconventional. It was warm and everyone could attend if they wished to. Dany walked in and paused, seeing Jon waiting for her. He was handsome, dressed in the colors of his mother’s house. A grey tunic and leather vest with the direwolf sigil. He was proud of where he had come from and she knew it was out of love and respect for his family. As she approached, she saw the detailing of his vest. It bore dragon scales. She felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. Jon accepting both sides of his heritage held meaning for her because it meant he was truly acknowledging he was a Targaryen too, not just in name. She was not alone in the world. 

With no father, she had come alone. Just as she had into the world. No parents and only a brother who would rather sell her off to raise an army than love her as a sister. But she would not leave alone. 

Taking Jon’s hand, she smiled and watched as they were tied together. A symbol of the love they had for one another and that they were uniting together from now until their last days. No one would tear them apart.

“Father, smith, warrior. Mother, maiden, crone. Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

““Father, smith, warrior. Mother, maiden, crone. Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

Their vows were said at the same time as their hands were joined. It was simple. But it was theirs. A tradition of the Old Gods and of the North. Jon leaned in and kissed her, pressing his free palm to her cheek. Her heart was racing with happiness and she felt like she had been given the world. 

As they celebrated with everyone, she couldn’t help but laugh as Tormund and the other Free Folk made jabs at Jon. They truly loved him as family and he had fought for them. It warmed her heart to be welcomed as they brought her over. 

“Our Dragon Queen and the Little Crow!” He cheered as he held up his cup in toast. 

“Tormund, you have been a great help to us,” she said. “I am honored to know you and your people.”

“We would not be here without your help too,” he replied. “We all fought and we all lived.”

Dany smiled and held Jon’s arm as they all talked and shared stories of their time beyond the wall. She enjoyed listening to them speak about their adventures and the things they had seen. And she loved hearing that while they were all different, they all wanted similar things. Family. Love. To belong somewhere. Home.

As their celebrations continued, Dany spent time speaking with everyone. The Northmen were getting to know her and she was growing to love them as her own people. She knew their distrust was earned from precious experiences, but she also hoped they would continue to allow her to build trust and a relationship. Her change with Sansa had seemed to help that. 

“Your Grace,” Arya greeted formally, smiling as she bowed. “We have a gift for you.”

She was genuinely surprised, though happy. Arya and Sansa presented her with a fur cloak, carefully sewn. On the leather, the sigil of her house. Her fingers delicately traced over it as she admired the beautiful work. The intricacy of the three headed dragon was breathtaking and she knew that it was painstaking work.

“You need a proper cloak for the North. Everyone in our family has one,” Arya explained. 

“Thank you,” she said, sincerely. “This is beautiful.”

“Sansa made it.” Arya smiled at her sister.

“It was Arya’s idea.” 

“This...means more to me than you know,” she said. Dany never had siblings that loved her. No gifts for her name day. This was a first for her. 

In that moment, she forgot all about formality and custom and embraced the Stark sisters. She had no family left for her, but had built one of her own through friends and through Jon. As a little girl she had often wondered what it would be like to have people who cared about you. Now she knew. And it was what drove her desires to build a better world for the people she served. No matter what, she would continue to work toward helping others of all ranks. 

Hours of celebration passed and many had retired for the night by the time she and Jon left the great hall for the retreat of their room. When they were alone, she rested her forehead to his and her palms against his chest. She felt at ease with the world. With everything. Though they had many battles to face yet, she was happy in this moment. 

“Promise me that we will be happy?” she whispered.

“We will. There will be good times and bad, but I swear to you that we will have happiness,” he said. 

“Family is the only thing I’ve ever wanted...to have a family and a home as I have only ever had my brother and nowhere to call home.”

“You have both now,” he replied, kissing her head. “No one will ever make you run again, Dany. I swear it. I love you, now and always.”

Dany had never been this happy. All she had known was loss before. The loss of her home, her parents, her brothers, Drogo, Rhaego, and then Viserion. Hope was something she clung to when her dragons, her children, came into this world. A hope to be able to come back to her homeland. Along the way, she discovered that she could also use her dragons and her mind for good. To help people. Now she and Jon just had to make it to Kings Landing and begin their work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Thank you all so much for your support!

The table set before her showed their forces. The men that were left after the Long Night. Many of her Dothraki and Unsullied had died that night, defending the world against the dead. They had honored them and ensured they would forever be remembered. Heavy was the burden she bore for the lives that were lost. Every single one of them was someone to her. And she hoped that those who survived would be able to be happy in this new world that she and Jon wanted to build together. 

“Dany, they’re ready,” Jon said as he approached. 

She nodded. The council was convened again to confer about plans and to talk about supplies. Everyone was ready for this final battle. Dany hated fighting. Despised it even. But sometimes it was necessary to bring about a better end. She had done this in Essos when she had crucified the slavers and the masters. It was an awful thing to do, but they had crucified 163 children. Children who had done no wrong. Even still, she offered them chances to change. To do better and build a different world. Now she hoped to do the same here. 

The council came in, one by one and she smiled at them. They were the people she trusted. Her advisors and some of them, her mentors. 

“The Unsullied and the Dothraki are ready to march?” she asked. 

Grey Worm nodded. “We are ready.”

“The Northmen?”

Sansa nodded, “Ready and waiting, Your Grace.”

“Jon and I will fly above to maintain watch for any enemies,” she stated. “The journey will take two weeks from here to Kings Landing.” 

“Will you treaty with Cersei, Your Grace?” Tyrion asked.

“If she is willing to, then yes,” she replied. “But your sister has proven she is not willing to keep her word.”

“You are right, but perhaps she will see reason when the armies are standing at her door.” Tyrion seemed hopeful. He still believed his sister would give up. But Dany knew that given Cersei’s lack of integrity when they faced the dead was a larger message than any given word.

“I will keep my word and she will know no harm while she carries her child,” Dany said. “I cannot and will not hurt an innocent.”

When they adjourned, she caught Jaime’s eye and nodded for him to stay. Everyone left the room and she looked at the face of the man who had killed her father. Viserys painted him as an evil man who had turned his back on his king and his country. But she only saw a man. 

“Ser Jaime,” she said, holding her hands in front of her. “I know that we have been on opposing sides because of our family loyalties. But we have also fought for the same side against the dead. I admire your courage to come here even after your sister broke her word to send her armies.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Jaime seemed to be surprised by her words.

She moved to a seat nearby, her mind contemplating a question that she had longed wanted to ask. When she was a child, her brother had told her that Jaime Lannister, their father’s Kingsguard, was the one who turned his sword on him and stabbed him in the back. Viserys had said it was an act of treachery and that Ser Jaime had done it because his father had turned against the crown. But her quizzical mind still had more questions. 

“You were there...the day my family fell and Kings Landing was sacked. You killed my father,” she said steadily. “I need to know what happened that day.”

Jaime nodded. “Your father...was consumed with paranoia. It guided his every move and caused him to suspect everyone around him. Even his own heir, Rhaegar. You’ve heard of wildfire?”

Daenerys nodded once. It was akin to dragonfire but manmade. She had only ever seen it once before.

“Your father was obsessed with it. He loved to watch people burn for the thrill of it. Soon it became something that...excited him. After he burned an enemy...he would go to your mother’s room and rape her. He burned lords he didn't like; he burned Hands that disobeyed him; he burned anyone that was against him. Before long, half the country was against him. Aerys saw traitors everywhere, so he had his pyromancer place caches of wildfire all over the city: beneath the Sept of Baelor, the slums of flea bottom, under houses, stables, taverns, even beneath the Red Keep itself. He would take them all out,” Jaime explained. “When Robert Baratheon marched on the city after killing Rhaegar at the Trident, I begged your father to surrender peacefully to spare the people of the city. My father had already arrived with the Lannister army...I knew my father well enough to know he would not choose the losing side. The King did not listen to my urging...or Varys. He listened to Grand Maester Pycelle, the wrinkled cunt of a man, who told him he could trust my father. When the gates were opened, the city was sacked. I went to the King again, begging him to surrender to spare the people. He refused and turned to his pyromancer instead. "Burn them all," he said. "Burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds." I couldn’t let him kill all those people...”

Watching Jaime’s face, she saw the pain and the guilt he had carried for years. Oathbreaker they called him. Kingslayer. Man without honor. She realized how he had been wrongly judged for something he had done for the people. He had committed other crimes, but she was certain no one in this war had gone without blame or committing an act that they later regretted or questioned.

“First, I killed the pyromancer, and then when the King turned to flee I drove my sword into his back. "Burn them all," he kept saying. "Burn them all." My oath was broken, but the people lived.”

“Ser Jaime Lannister...you have told me a terrible truth. One which I had not known. I know my father was a terrible man, as was your father. It seems as though many of our fathers left this world to ruin when they died. But we have a chance to change it.”

“My family was once honorable,” Jaime said. 

Many of the noble houses had honor at one time or another. She knew that betrayal and house loyalty had started many of the wars and the fighting, which she knew did not benefit anyone but the Lords of the houses. The men and women below them were the ones who suffered with lack of supplies and loss of life. The bannermen were the ones who picked up their swords and fought the wars of their masters. It wasn’t a fair system.

“And they have a chance to regain that honor again,” she reminded him. “You and your brother are good men. Ser Brienne of Tarth speaks highly of you and vouched for you when you arrived in Winterfell. And I hope that you will help us.”

“I will.”

“I know that Cersei is your sister, but she has committed crimes that have harmed innocent people with no remorse and no intent on changing,” she went on. “War is an ugly and terrible thing, but I hope to end this one with as little life lost as possible.”

“And you stand by the promise of no harm to Cersei until the child is born?” 

“I will. She will remain unharmed while she carries her child and then we will speak of punishment after.” Daenerys did not take any kind of pleasure in death. In fact, she hated it. But she knew that it was necessary to punish others for their crimes. To set an example and to ensure that those crimes were never committed again.

“For all her faults, my sister loved her children,” Jaime said. “Knowing her child will live...will be a comfort to her.”

Jaime bowed and slipped out. Dany took a moment to truly take everything in. Her father had been mad, that much was true and she never denied it. She saw the same cruelty in her brother, Viserys. But to hear it from someone who had been there was humbling in a way she had not experienced. The tragedy was that her father had not always been like that. Some had said his reign started with promise, but that the loss of several of her brothers and sister drove him to suspect even her mother at times of being unfaithful. She never wanted to become him. Her desire was to be loved and to do good for the people she served.

“Are you ready?” Jon asked as he came back in. 

“Yes...sorry, I was lost in thought,” she replied, shaking out her mind.

“Anything I can help with?” He kissed her head.

She shook hers and smiled. “Just my own thoughts. I get lost in them sometimes.”

They walked outside where Sansa was waiting with Tormund and Ghost. She hugged them both. 

“Be safe...you know the men in our family don’t do well in the South,” Sansa warned as she hugged Jon.

“I will,” he replied. 

He hugged Tormund and then knelt down to Ghost. He ruffled his fur and rested his forehead to his. Ghost was a special, even among direwolves, and Dany understood his connection to him as she connected with her dragons. Jon had told her that he protected him at The Wall and was his constant companion. 

“Sansa,” he said, standing up and looking at his sister. “I want you to take care of Ghost. He belongs in the North.”

“Are you sure?” She seemed uncertain because Ghost was his wolf.

He nodded with certainty. “He’s safer here. You lost Lady and I know that he will be a good companion here with you.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling with some tears. “But you better come back to see us both.”

Once they had said their goodbyes, she and Jon approached Drogon and Rhaegal. Their journey was going to take a few weeks, but they had prepared and their armies were ready. She kissed him and rested her forehead to his. 

“Be careful,” she said. “I don’t want to lose my husband.”

“I will,” he said, a smile spreading across his lips. “You too.”  
She approached Drogon and climbed onto his back. Jon came up and touched his snout, saying something Dany could not hear. He moved to climb onto Rhaegal’s back and they both took off into the sky. The wind blew against her face and she smiled as she reached a comfortable height to maintain a view, flying alongside Jon and Rhaegal. The dragons were content to stretch their wings and fly through the sky, both roaring as they flew. Looking down, she and Jon kept watch over their armies as they marched. War was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut near the end...just a little warning. ;)

Two weeks of travel had been exhausting, but the armies had made it to the outskirts of Kings Landing. Camps were set up and the men were able to rest while Dany and her advisors met. The dragons were safely out of reach of any scorpions and she felt safe with them out of harm's way. She had seen the damage that they could do and was not going to chance either of her remaining children being killed.

Around the table, Dany looked to Ser Davos, Tyrion, Grey Worm, Jaime, Varys, Missandei, and Jon. They had all survived the Long Night to get here. And they all knew what was to come in the next few days. Dany had hopes that they would not lose anymore of those that they all cared for. That the people would see that they could not win the war and potentially just put down their arms to surrender, regardless of what Cersei commanded.

“Is there any word from Cersei on if she will meet?” she asked, looking to Tyrion and Jaime.

“Qyburn sent word that Cersei will not meet with us,” Tyrion replied. “She has no desire to leave the Red Keep and says we are all traitors to the crown.”

“Traitors that saved the entire realm from death,” Ser Davos pointed out.

“She’s gathering more of the people inside of the Red Keep gates,” Jaime said. “ To make herself look like she is protecting the people. But she truly wants there to be as much damage as possible if there is an attack.”

“I cannot and will not hurt innocent people,” Dany insisted. “That is the road of madness that my father walked. I am not my father.”

Jon held her hand and gently squeezed it, reassuring her that he was there. He believed in her and she knew that he did not think she was her father. That was what she had struggled with her entire life and with every decision she had made as a Queen. She constantly questioned herself and asked if it was the right thing to do or if it was a decision that would be looked on as madness, though other rulers had done the very same. Her name held her to a higher standard than others.

“What if we attacked the outer gates?” Tyrion suggested. “Use Drogon and Rhaegal to take out the scorpions on the walls and from the fleet in the bay?”

“Most of the people will be in the innermost parts of the city while the armies will be concentrated near the walls for the defense...it could work,” Jon agreed. “We could force a surrender.”

“Would she surrender?” Dany asked. 

“Maybe if I can get to her during the chaos and tell her that she has no way of winning,” Jaime suggested. 

“Or I could get in and kill her,” Arya suggested as she came in quietly and without announcement.

“Arya, what in the Seven Hells are you doing here?” Jon asked as he came over to his sister.

“I came to help,” she answered. “You and I both know that I can get close to her.”

Dany looked to the younger Stark girl, equally as shocked that she was here as she did not travel down with them. But she knew that Arya was not one to sit back at home and let others do the work. She had seen that many times in the short amount of time she had known her. Arya had held the blade that ended the Night King. She was welcomed to the table with the others, though she saw her husband was not happy his youngest sister was here.

“I can get into the city while everyone is distracted with the chaos,” she said, pointing to the weaker points in the wall. 

“There are tunnels that you can take that will lead you into the Red Keep,” Tyrion stated, pointing to other areas. “I know the city like the back of my hand and can tell you which one to take.”

“I can go with Arya...give Cersei a chance to surrender for the sake of her child,” Jaime said, nodding as he looked over the map.

“Let her know of the offer that we are extending,” Dany instructed. “If she will take it, her child will be taken care of and I will legitimize the child. He or she will not grow up a bastard.”

“And if she refuses?” Jaime asked. 

“Arrest her...and we will decide what to do from there. I will not give an order to kill a pregnant woman.” Dany knew what it was like to be hunted when you carried a child and have someone try to assassinate you. She would not wish that on any woman, even her worst enemy.

When they had all agreed to that plan, she and Jon spoke about the dragons. Using the sun would be their biggest advantage for a surprise attack of the fleet and then the scorpions on the wall. Without those, they would have no real threat against the dragons. That was the only real defense that Kings Landing had and without it, Cersei might be forced to surrender peacefully without as much bloodshed as there could be. It was what everyone hoped for. After they adjourned, she and Jon went to visit Rhaegal and Drogon, bringing along goats. Hearing the low croons of her dragons made her smile as she approached, touching Rhaegal’s snout and then Drogon’s. Jon greeted them as well before feeding them.

“It’s hard to imagine them as being small,” he said, looking over at her.

She laughed. “They were no bigger than cats when they were born. Drogon was always the biggest and Viserion the smallest. When they were small, they slept in my room anywhere I went. I was fearful of them being stolen or killed.”

“When Ghost was a pup, he slept on my neck,” he said, smiling. “He hated being away from me.”

“You have a beautiful connection to both sides of your family. The wolf and the dragon in you.”

Dany approached him and kissed him once. She was so close to her dream...to having her family restored. She and Jon were doing this together. And she knew that once the war was over, the real work would begin and they would be able to break the wheel of power and give it back to the people of Westeros. A Targaryen build the realm and two Targaryens were going to change it for the better.

“What happens if Cersei won’t surrender?” he asked, brushing her hair back with his fingers. 

“We will have to figure that out when it comes to it,” she replied. “But I don’t want to do anything that hurts people for no reason. Jon...there has been so much death and suffering. I want to bring life.”

He nodded in agreement. “You’ve changed the lives of so many people...and I know that once they all see you for who you are, they will know that what you’re doing is to try and help them.”

“After all of this is done...I just want peace,” she admitted. “I’ve lived so much of my life on the run from people trying to kill me. I’ve had assassins at every turn and betrayal within my own home.”

“I promise you we’ll have it.” He kissed her and she held tight to him. The dragons continued to feast behind them, chirping as they did. 

When she and Jon returned to their camp, they retired for the night. Dany slid her fingers through her hair as she unbraided it and brushed it out. It was quiet and calm throughout the camp as they heard rustling of men, horses, and the wind. Changing out of her coat, she put on a nightgown and came to bed. Jon was already settled beneath the furs as he moved to wrap his arms around her.

“Your true name...Aegon,” she said, moving to lay on her stomach as she rested her chin on his chest. “Will you go by it?”

“I...don’t know,” he answered. “My father named me Jon after the man who fostered him. Jon Arryn meant a great deal to my father. He raised his bannermen when King Aerys called for his head after my grandfather and uncle were killed to protect my father instead of turning him over.”

“If you want to keep Jon, then you know that you have my support.” She leaned in and kissed him.

He returned the kiss in earnest, threading his fingers in her hair as he held her close. Her hands wandered along his chest as she traced down to his trousers. The hem of her gown came up as he slid the fabric up and she lifted her arms as she sat up to rid herself of the garment. When she looked down at him, she could see the desire in his eyes and smiled. When she unlaced his trousers, she pushed them down and he moved to kick them off. It had been some time since they had been intimate as their travels had taken much of their energy in the last two weeks. She hoped to rectify that tonight and possibly in the very near future when things were settled down.

“You are My King,” she said, straddling his hips.

“And you are My Queen,” he replied, sitting up to kiss her. 

Her gasp was caught against his lips as she returned the kiss, deepening it with her hands moving into his hair to pull him as close as possible. His hands drifted down to her hips as he held her. She moved her body, rocking her hips against his as she teased him. His groans were music to her ears as she pulled his hair and kissed his neck. When she looked in his eyes, they were all but black with desire as he moved his hand down between them and brought her down on his length. Dany gasped and cradled his face in her hands as she kissed him, rocking up and down on him.

“Dany…” he groaned against her lips.

She moaned in reply as she nipped at his lips and continued to move her hips. Her heart was racing as she moved her hands to grip his shoulders, nails digging into the skin. It was as though they were both racing to the finish as she felt her body tensing in response to his touches. She felt the stirring in her belly as her entire body tensed and she cried out with release. It was not long after that she felt him release inside her. Slowing, she caught her breath and kissed his lips softly.

Moving off her husband, she laid down on their furs and curled into his embrace as he wrapped his arm around her. Her back pressed against his chest, she felt the slowing of his breathing as he kissed her shoulder.

“Tomorrow we will begin a new life,” he murmured against her skin.

Tomorrow they would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor change in POV in this chapter from Dany to Jaime.  
> Thank you all so much for your support. I truly do love reading each and every comment that you send. It makes my day.

Waking early, Dany dressed and had her hair braided. Missandei always knew how to braid her hair exactly how she wanted it without even asking. Her friend had been with her for so many years that she often forgot that they had grown up apart. It made her think of the friends she had lost along the way that she had loved like family. Today would be the day that she was able to take back what was her family’s and begin to change things for the better. In their honor.

As she sat in her chair, she watched Jon slip on his armor and pull his hair back out of his face. She caught his eye and smiled. When she was finished, she stood and hugged Missandei.

“Stay safe, My Queen,” Missandei said. “We will be waiting on the other side.”

Dany nodded and smiled. She walked over to Jon and took his hand, squeezing it once before stepping out of their tent. Grey Worm was waiting as were Ser Davos and Ser Brienne of Tarth. She nodded to them and mounted a horse, Jon mounting the one beside it. They rode away from the camp to where Rhaegal and Drogon were waiting eagerly. Both were stirring and flapping their wings in excitement for the coming day. It was as if they knew they were going to battle. Dismounting their horses, she and Jon approached their dragons.

“Be careful,” he said, coming over to her. He kissed her.

“You too,” she replied, resting her palms on his chest. “I don’t want to lose my King.”

They kissed one more time before parting. Drogon was ready as he moved his wing so she could climb on his back. Her hands moved along the scales and spikes of his back, familiar with each one. Settling in her seat, she ran her hands along his neck and smiled. She and Drogon had a bond unlike any other and she trusted him to keep her safe. Looking over, she saw Jon sitting atop Rhaegal’s back, patting him and smiling. He had been bonding with him more and that made Dany proud.

Drogon took off into the sky, Rhaegal following. They flew high enough to go beyond the clouds, the wind whipping through Dany’s hair. Flying was always a source of joy for her, from the moment she first flew on Drogon’s back out of the fighting pit in Meereen. The wind and the air was always freeing and the feeling of her dragon beneath her made her proud of who she was. A Targaryen dragon rider. Looking to Jon, she smiled as they came to a pause, hovering above the bay. He nodded and they began their descent. The ships came into view as Dany held tight to Drogon’s spikes.

“Dracarys,” she commanded.

The fire started as she flew across the ships. Drogon and Rhaegal obliterated each of the fleet’s ships, starting with the ones outfitted with scorpions. Each bolt shot, she moved Drogon out of the way and fired again until they were obliterated. She became one with Drogon as they moved across the water. Jon and Rhaegal were not far behind as they approached the gates. The Golden Company were outside of the gates of Kings Landing, lined up like toy soldiers. Dany and Jon approached and the gates were blast open with dragonfire. They flew opposite of one another as they set the scorpions on the gates ablaze. The Unsullied, Dothraki, and Northmen began their siege as they came through the blasted gates, mowing down each of the soldiers that opposed them. It didn’t take long before the Golden Company was defeated and the Lannister army was facing down the thousands of men sworn to her and Jon.

When she landed on one of the rooftops, looking around, she saw everything at a standstill. Jon landed beside her on Rhaegal and glanced at her for a moment. Waiting, she listened. She could hear the screams of the men who were dying from battle. Screams of women and children who were frightened by the battle and by two full-grown dragons. The damage had been kept to the outer part of the city, where she knew innocent people would have been evacuated from. No scorpions survived the initial attack. For moments, there was silence, until the first tone of the bells rang out. The city had surrendered.

 

* * *

Jaime had left before dawn with the youngest Stark girl, going down the beach as Tyrion instructed to the caves that lead into Kings Landing. Their journey had been quiet, not that he minded. Small talk was not his forte and he knew that Arya Stark certainly did not want to speak with him. Their families had been on the opposite sides of a war that started because Cersei did not want their secret to be found out. Jon Arryn’s death had set off the string of events that lead them to where they were now.

Coming into tunnels below Kings Landing, Jaime knew where he was and followed the stairs. The Hound had followed them, stating that he had “unfinished business” with his brother. Jaime thought that a good thing as it would distract The Mountain and leave Cersei vulnerable. Cersei was likely to either be in her quarters or in the throne room. When she wasn’t in her quarters, he began the descent down to the throne room.

“I’ll meet you there,” Arya said, separating from him in the midst of people shuffling around.

Jaime didn’t question it. He continued on with his mission, walking through the people that were running around in chaos. He knew that they were frightened by the whispers about the Dragon Queen coming to kill them all. How little they knew about Daenerys Targaryen. While she was stern, she was also fair. She had given him a chance, afterall, to prove himself worthy of forgiveness.

Stepping into the throne room, he saw his sister sitting on the Iron Throne. There were no others around. Just Cersei. He approached her and looked her in the eyes.

“Cersei...it’s over,” he said. “The bells are ringing...please, let this just be over.”

“You betrayed me again, Jaime,” she said coldly.

“I left to fight for the living...to protect the realm,” he defended. “You weren’t there...you didn’t see the hordes of the dead that came with the Night King.”

“And yet here you stand.” Her hand was wrapped around a goblet, no doubt filled with wine.

“We lived because we fought together. I went to protect our child so they would still have a world to grow up in.”

Qyburn came in from behind Jaime, going to Cersei’s side. “Your Grace, we really should leave...people in the streets are beginning to riot. The doors won’t hold for long.”

“The Dragon Queen is approaching?” she asked.

“Yes, she and her armies...the bastard Jon Snow with her,” he replied.

“Make ready my things,” she commanded, standing from the throne.

Qyburn nodded and gave orders to a nearby servant to ready the Queen’s things. Jaime approached his sister.

“Daenerys is giving you a chance to surrender peacefully...to be able to live until our child is born,” he explained. “The child will live...she will legitimize it.”

“Since when do you care about what Daenerys Targaryen will do with our child?” she snapped. “Father said that the Lion does not care for the opinions of the sheep. Are you a Lion or are you a sheep?”

“Cersei…” he pleaded. He knew that he could not see them kill his sister while she carried their child. It burdened him to think about her death after, but while she carried a child...

She stepped down from the throne and approached him, just as she had done so many times before.

“Jaime. Be with me. Help me throw back the terrors and traitors at our door. This is our reason. It has been from the beginning, since we came into this world together. No matter what, we have defended each other from the wolves and the dragons. Now we can do it again. We do it together,” she said, touching his cheek. “We will have another child.”

He paused. “What…?”

“I...had to bring you back to me,” she said. “I had to make you see that it was us against the world. Nothing else mattered.”

“You aren’t pregnant?” he asked, stunned.

“That doesn’t matter...we can still have another child. Perhaps another like Tommen or Myrcella...sweet and good,” she rambled on.

Jaime pushed back away from Cersei in disbelief. She had lied to him about the only thing that had mattered more to him than anything. Their children. His joy turned to ash in his mouth as he looked at her.

“What about the people you swore to serve and protect as Queen?” he asked.

“They’re just people...they’ll turn on Daenerys Targaryen as soon as the wildfire begins to explode. All I have to do is give the order…”

“Cersei, they’re innocent people. Women and children.” He couldn’t believe that he was here again, right back where he started all those years ago. Images of the Mad King flashed in his mind as he remembered standing there, pleading with Aerys to surrender before he started speaking about the wildfire.

“The sheep don’t matter,” she said. “If Daenerys Targaryen wants to be Queen, then she will be Queen of Ashes.”

In a moment of desperation and grief, Jaime reacted as he moved forward and wrapped his hand around Cersei’s neck. She clawed at him, trying to push him away and kick him, but he held tight with his left hand. Before his eyes, he saw all of his childhood flash before him. All of the days he spent laughing and chasing after Cersei, teasing her about her dresses. It burned as the tears came to his eyes and he knew that what he was doing was the right thing, even if it was the worst thing he had ever done. He didn’t notice Qyburn approach until he heard a sharp gasp from Cersei and saw the blood from the corner of her lip. Letting go, he caught her as she collapsed in his arms with Qyburn withdrawing a blade from her back. Jaime looked on in shock as Qyburn pulled off his face to reveal Arya Stark.

“No brother should have to kill their sister,” she said, cleaning her blade before sheathing it.

Jaime nodded and collapsed to the floor as he cradled his sister’s body, tears forming in his eyes.

It was over. Jaime was free.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't begin to thank you all for the comments I've received. They truly make my day!  
> Please enjoy the next chapter!

The bells continued to ring out as the city was surrendering. Dany looked to Jon, smiling a little. The war was over and they had won. It was a moment she had waited for all of her life. Looking around the city, she could see what her ancestors had built and what she had longed for her entire life. Home. A place she should have grown up in. Streets and people she should have known all along, had it not been for her father. A place where she might have been loved, just as her brother Rhaegar had been.

Launching from the top of the roof, Dany flew Drogon to the square of the city where the armies were gathering. Jon followed, landing beside her on Rhaegal. They both came down from their dragons and approached Grey Worm, Ser Brienne, and Ser Davos. Tyrion followed behind with Lord Varys. The people were cowering as they approached, which she understood. They did not know her. They did not know Jon. All they knew was Cersei. 

“It is alright,” she said, looking at the people gathered. “We will not harm you.” 

A small girl, no older than five or six, came out from the crowd. Her mother behind her, trying to coax her back. She had a crown of red hair, curls wild like flames, and a fair face. She would have been about the same age as Dany’s son, Rhaego, had he lived. It gave her pause and caused her heart to ache, but Daenerys did not hesitate to approach her slowly, kneeling down to her knee. The girl came closer, clutching a small doll in her hand.

“Are you the Dragon Queen?” Her voice was timid and quiet as she looked to Dany with her beautiful brown eyes, so full of innocence. 

“I am,” she replied, giving the girl a smile. “My name is Daenerys. What is yours?”

“Alina,” the little girl answered. 

“A beautiful name, Alina.” 

The little girl beamed with pride at the compliment and then looked to the dragons behind them. Her eyes were wide with wonder and fear. 

“Are they going to hurt us?” she asked.

“No, little one. They will protect you,” she promised. “They may look fearsome, but they will not harm you. I promise you that.”

Alina nodded and turned to her mother, a woman no older than Daenerys was herself. Her eyes were fearful, but she relaxed her posture as she realized Dany meant her child no harm. The people in the square were curious, but also cautious. She was certain many were old enough to remember her father’s reign and would recognize her as a Targaryen. Her family’s reputation preceded her, but she hoped that she would prove worthy of being their Queen.

“Alina, would you show me to the Keep?” she asked, tucking a curl of the girl’s hair behind her ear. 

The little girl nodded and held out her hand. Daenerys stood and took it, looking to Jon. He was smiling back at her. This is what she had wanted. What she had worked so hard for. Alina proudly lead the way to the steps of the Red Keep. Along the way, Dany was met with the looks of shock, awe, and fear from the people of Kings Landing as they began to gather in the streets surrounding the Keep. Jon followed behind her and the army behind them both. When they arrived, Dany stopped as she saw Jaime Lannister on the steps. He was sitting with his head on his hands and she could see the blood on his armor. When he saw her, he immediately stood.

“Your Grace,” he addressed her formally. “Cersei...is not a threat any longer.”

“She is dead?” Dany stood in shock.

Jaime nodded. “She...refused surrender. Lied about the child she did not even carry.”

Arya came outside onto the steps and bowed before Dany and Jon. 

“Cersei has wildfire hidden through the city,” she explained. “She was going to give the order to set everyone on fire.”

Dany turned to Tyrion. “Do you know where she would have hidden it?”

He nodded solemnly. “I will send word for each place to be searched thoroughly and any wildfire to be destroyed safely.”

Nodding, Dany turned to Jaime. What he had done had come at a great cost to him. Knowing the truth of her father’s death gave her more understanding of the man before her. 

“Ser Jaime, you have served the realm with honor,” she said. “And for your sacrifices and duty, I name you Lord and heir of Casterly Rock, your ancestral home. May you bring honor to your family’s name.”

“Your Grace...Thank you,” he said, bowing. 

She approached him, gently placing her hand on his arm. She could see the pain in his eyes and understood the sacrifice he had made. Years before, she would have wanted Jaime Lannister dead. But knowing his truth, she knew that he was far more honorable than he allowed others to think.

“Cersei will have a burial befitting of her family,” she said. “I will leave the arrangements to you...if that is what you wish.”

She could see the tears as he nodded. What he had done was an awful thing. Killing a Queen, his sister. But she knew that he had done it for the sake of the people who had nothing to do with a war between two Queens. 

Jaime stepped aside as Dany ascended the stairs to the Keep. Her heart was pounding as she came inside the doors of the throne room. Before her was the Iron Throne. The very thing her ancestors had forged in dragon fire all those years ago to unite the Seven Kingdoms as one. Her brother had told her it was forced with a thousand swords of Aegon’s enemies. A thousand swords in the mind of a little girl who could not even count to twenty...her mind envisioned the throne being too high to see with many stairs to climb it. Yet here it was right in front of her. Reaching out, she touched it with her hand and felt the cold of the metal. It was real. Not a dream or a vision like she had in the House of the Undying.

“Dany?” She knew Jon’s voice behind her.

She smiled. “When I was a little girl, my brother used to tell me stories about how this was forged by Aegon. I couldn’t even begin to imagine it,” she said. “But here it is.”

“It’s yours,” Jon said as he approached.

Dany shook her head. “It’s just a throne. True power lies within a ruler’s love for their people.” 

“You are a true Queen,” he said, pulling her close for a kiss. She gladly kissed him back. 

“And you a King,” she murmured against his lips. “We did this together. And we will rule together to make this world a better place. For everyone. Not just the highborn, but every person that is part of our realm.”

Jon cupped her cheek and smiled. It was the first time she had truly felt home. Westeros was still foreign to her in many ways as she had grown up in exile in Essos, but Jon was her safety. He had shown her that he was the type of man she had longed for. One who cared about the people, not just the highborn that sought to impress their King. He had been born royal but raised a bastard, so he cared about all the people, not just the highborn. 

“We should gather the people,” she said. 

“In the Keep?” he asked, looking at her.

“As many as we can...I want to speak to them,” she replied. 

Nodding, Jon went to tell Ser Davos to gather as many people as he could. Dany turned to the throne and looked at it. A symbol of power that had turned perverse over the years since it was forged. Surely Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys did not want their dynasty to fall to ruin. Rhaenys was her direct ancestor, a Queen who cared for the people and was kind in her regard to ruling while remaining firm as a dragon rider. She would honor her and continue that tradition as she took her place as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The Targaryen family would be good and benevolent rulers once again.

People began to come in, hesitant and unsure as they looked to Dany. She knew that they had been told many things about her. But she was not here to fulfill any of the tyrannical lies that Cersei had told. That was not who she was. 

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen,” she said, commanding the attention of everyone present. “I am the dragon’s daughter. Descendant of Aegon the Conqueror. For too many years, you have been at the mercy of rulers who don’t care about the health and well being of all the realm. Today that ends.”

Dany looked to the men, women, and children gathered. Many were old enough to remember her father’s reign of terror and the horrors that followed with Robert’s Rebellion. But some had not yet been born when her father was the King. They had only known Baratheon and Lannister rulers. Now it would change.

Closing her eyes, she released a breath. This had been what she had wanted and hoped for her entire life. To stand before her people and proclaim her right to the throne. To bring peace back to a country that had been ripped apart by war after war of the wealthy lords to the detriment of the people who served them. When she opened her eyes, Drogon was coming through the doorway of the great hall. Rhaegal followed his brother. People jumped back in fear, but neither dragon made any attempt to harm anyone as they were focused on her, their mother. She smiled and lovingly touched each of them on their snouts. 

“My ancestor, Aegon I, brought Westeros together and forged this throne from the dragonfire of Balerion,” she said. “This has since become a symbol of power and above all else, tyranny. Many who have sat upon this throne have brought pain and suffering to this realm. And it is a source of hatred, war, and death. From dragonfire it was forged. And from dragonfire it will end.”

Turning to the throne, she looked at it one last time. A dream fully realized. She had seen the throne with her own eyes and touched it. That was enough for her. A power no one else needed to have or to claim. Stepping aside, she stood firm in the resolute decision that she was making. For her future and the future of the realm.

“Dracarys,” she commanded.

Drogon roared and began to spit fire as did Rhaegal from the other side. The Iron Throne began to glow red and the swords began to melt, stirring gasps from the crowd. Her hand found Jon’s as she took it and he gently squeezed hers. This was the right thing to do. 

Daenerys Targaryen had broken the wheel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the next installment!

The work began immediately to rebuild Kings Landing after the throne was melted and gone. Dany immediately convened the council that would serve her and Jon. Tyrion had agreed to remain Hand of the King and Queen. Ser Davos was named Master of Ships, a position that he had earned through his dedicated service to many men and their families. Ser Brienne was named as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, though the title was shortened to just Commander. Varys remained as Master of Whispers, much to the humor of Tyrion. 

Dany knew she had one more position to fill. One which she considered more personal. A knock came at the door.

“Come in,” she called out.

Samwell Tarly came through the door, surprised that he had been summoned. But she felt that she needed to make things right between them. He was Jon’s closest friend and confidant. And the man who had discovered the truth about Jon’s heritage.

“Your Grace,” he said, bowing.

“Please...come sit with me,” she offered, nodding to a seat nearby. 

Sam approached and sat down, seeming uneasy. Their last meeting had been difficult and one that brought Dany face to face with the consequences for her decisions. A decision she made as a result of a war. But Sam had never done her wrong and had cured Jorah of his greyscale so he could return to her side to fight once more. 

“I know that our last conversation was difficult,” she began. “And I apologize for my lack of compassion...sometimes speaking in the moment is not one of my strong suits. I wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for what happened with your father and brother. When I encountered them, it was on opposite sides of a battlefield...they had betrayed House Tyrell, who had sworn loyalty to me, and joined the Lannisters. I had offered them the chance to keep their lands and titles. I truly do not want to hurt innocent people. Your father refused. He chose to die...but he did not want your brother to sacrifice himself.”

“Dickon followed him...he always did,” Sam said solemnly. 

“War brings out the worst in people...and sometimes we end up on opposite sides where we have to make terrible choices. I know you have seen that for yourself. And I am sorry, truly, I am.” Dany was sincere in her words. She knew that she did not want to end the lives of the people she came to serve and help. 

“Thank you...for being honest with me,” he replied. “I do appreciate it.”

“You are a good man, Sam, and I have a great deal of respect for you,” she said. “You saved my dearest friend from greyscale and are one of my husband’s truest friends. And I want to ask you something.”

“Yes, Your Grace?” 

“Will you finish your education with the Citadel and become Grand Maester for Jon and I?” She and Jon had spoken about it and agreed that they could trust him and rely on him.

“I don’t think the Archmaester would allow it,” he said, shaking his head. “They were not pleased with me when I broke protocol. And I cannot vow to be celibate...not when I have Gilly, Little Sam, and our unborn child to think about.”

“But your small infraction saved us,” she reminded him. “Your knowledge of the dragonglass gave us an advantage we would have not had. Perhaps...we can speak with the Archmaester about an exception?”

“If he would listen, I would be honored to serve,” Sam said. “May I ask about my home?”

“Horn Hill will remain in your family,” she declared. “It will go to your children. I will declare them all legitimate. And if Gilly would like to remain here with you, then she and your children will want for nothing here. They will be taken care of and educated right here.” 

“Thank you,” he said, his expression softening. 

“I wish for us to be friends,” she admitted. “You mean a great deal to Jon and that means you are important to me as well.”

Sam nodded. “Jon is a good man. He helped me when no one would.” 

“He is the best man I’ve ever known,” she agreed. “And I am thankful that you were able to find out the truth about him.”

“Your brother must have loved Lyanna...he went to war for her,” Sam replied. “He would be proud of his son. Jon has done things that most men would never think of doing.”

She smiled and nodded in agreement. “He would be. I can think of no one else I would rather be with or have at my side to help me protect the realm.”

“A wise man once told me that a Targaryen, alone in the world, is a terrible thing,” Sam said. “We all need family to guide us and protect us. To support us in our hours of need.”

“And which wise man said that?” she asked, curious as to who the person would be.

“Maester Aemon Targaryen,” he replied. “Your great-uncle.”

“I thought that all the Targaryens were killed…” she said, “My brother had told me Robert had all of our family murdered.”

“That is true, but he was a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch for so many years, hardly anyone knew who he really was,” he explained. 

“Is he still…?” Dany couldn’t imagine having another family member alive. Someone else she could connect with.

Sam shook his head sadly. “He passed...peacefully in his bed. He was a good and honorable man who loved his brothers on the wall and his family of birth.”

“I would have liked to have known him,” she said wistfully. She knew so little about her own family. “I was raised with only my brother, Viserys.” 

“He was a kind man and one of the wisest I’ve ever met,” Sam said. “He loved books, but could not read them anymore since he had gone blind. He wanted to be there for you once he heard you were alive and had begun to take Slaver’s Bay.”

Her heart was touched. She had never experienced the love of family. “My whole family was taken from me before I even knew any of them…”

“I am sorry...you and your brother didn’t deserve that. You were barely children.” 

“I never knew either of my parents. Viserys did. Our father...we all know how that turned out. But Viserys remembered our mother was kind and good. He used to say that he hated me because I reminded him so much of her. But he did tell me that she loved music.” 

Dany knew so little of her mother and had yearned for her love her entire life. An orphan from the day of her birth, she had never known the love of any parent. Their mother’s death created a chasm between her and her brother before she even really got to know Viserys. Growing up, she had only known his resentment and hatred.

“Perhaps someone could paint her...someone who knew her,” Sam suggested.

A smile graced her lips at the idea. “I will ask,” she said. “Thank you for the idea...that means a great deal to me.”

When they parted, Dany remained in the room and took in the information that she had received. Jon had not mentioned Aemon, but they had not really had time to sit down and truly talk about other matters outside of the immediate needs of the kingdom. She had been working diligently to ensure that people had food, water, and shelter as some homes were damaged during the initial siege of Kings Landing. They also had decided to rebuild the Sept, which had been destroyed by Cersei. So many things needed their attention and care, but she and her trusted advisors and Jon had plans. 

Straightening her dress, she left the room and made her way to her and Jon’s private chambers. She came to the window and poured some water into a tiny pot. Tiny leaves had just started to sprout from the dirt. Tenderly, she touched them and packed the dirt around it carefully, moving it into the afternoon sun. As she finished, she heard a roar and looked to the sky as her children flew overhead. Drogon and Rhaegal were dancing in the sky, chasing one another as they fished on the sea nearby. It brought a smile to her face. Her dragons protected the city and had room to fly free. The people were growing used to them now and children often stopped to admire them in the sky. 

A knock at the door caught her attention as she turned. 

“Come in,” she called to the other side.

Missandei came through the door, smiling. She had brought some food and wine. Going over to the table, she sat down with her friend. It had been some time since they had been able to truly sit and talk, so this was a welcome distraction.

“I hear the dragons,” she said with a smile. 

“They’ve been hunting for fish,” she replied, smiling as she took her wine and sipped it. “They’ve been quite pleased with their catch this morning.”

“The people grow less afraid of them. I see them watching as they fly.”

“Dragons used to fly over Kings Landing many years ago. My ancestors brought them, but they grew sick and weak until they all died...and then my children were born.” Dany was fiercely proud of them and loved them.

“They love and protect you,” Missandei commented as she took a piece of bread. 

Dany leaned back in her chair. “Have you and Grey Worm decided when you will leave?” 

“As soon as we are able...if that is alright with you,” she replied, looking to Dany.

Reaching over, she took her hand. “Anytime you are ready. You will have a ship and supplies.”

“Naath is a beautiful place and I miss my home, but we will not be able to stay. I am immune to the Butterfly fever that is there, but he is not. I want to show him the beaches at least once though,” she explained. 

“If you decide to come back, you know you are always welcomed here. You both will always have a home and a place with me if you want. I promise you that.” Missandei and Grey Worm were her family. They had been with her and seen her grow and supported her in that growth as a leader. 

Missandei squeezed her hand and smiled. “Perhaps we will find our way back here one day with tales of far off lands and new people.”

“I would gladly wait for those stories,” she replied. “I would never tire of hearing them.” 

“And what of Westeros?” Missandei asked. “You have began a new life here.”

“I have many plans and ideas...I want the people to be able to have a voice,” she answered. “A way that they can tell their Queen and King about what they need and what is going on with the people. Not just the highborn.”

“A good leader listens to all,” Missandei agreed. “I know that the people will grow to love you once they see who you really are.”

“I hope they do. I know many still have the memories of my father...the awful things he did, but I am not him,” she said with certainty. “I want to leave a legacy like Rhaenys or Baelor the Blessed. People from my house that were good leaders and cared for the people.”

“You are Daenerys Targaryen, breaker of chains and mother of dragons,” her friend reminded her. “I have no doubt that they will love you.”

Dany smiled, hoping that Missandei was right. There were some moments when she felt so sure of herself. And others when she had doubts. But she knew that she never had to do this alone and that her house had not seen its end. Kings Landing and Westeros would begin to prosper again under her and Jon’s guiding hands. She had the best minds at her back and a vision for what the future could be. And that was all she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t thank you all enough for your love and support. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

For the first time in many years, Dany felt at ease. The war was over and won, so she was able to put down her arms and have peace. The Iron Throne was gone and they were settling into the new system that would begin to give everyone a voice and a say. She and Jon worked hard to ensure that it was fair for all, highborn and low. Breaking the wheel would not be easy, but she believed it could be done. It would take time and a lot of patience for the old world to slowly die.

Standing at the window, she saw the people below rebuilding some of the city. There was chatter and some music, giving her pause to smile. Everyone was happy to have peace for the first time in many years. She watched the people for some time, wondering about their lives and their families. Rhaegar had once walked among their people freely, so perhaps she would too in time. For now, she had to focus on stability for the realm, which required the utmost care and attention. The King and Queen’s counsel was filled with people they trusted to help them rebuild what had been broken and to ensure that the people were their priority.

As she watched, she felt Jon’s arms wrap around her from behind and rested her head on his chest. It was comforting to be embraced. He kissed her head and she felt a smile spread across her lips. It was comforting to have the man she loved at her side. To do this together.

“The masons are working hard to rebuild,” she said. “I’ve seen them working day and night.”

“I’ve sent word to the butchers and bakers to supply them with as much food as they need,” Jon replied. “Ser Davos also has ships with supplies heading North to rebuild Winterfell and other northern homes that were destroyed when the Night King and his army marched south of the wall.”

“Good. I know that it will take time to rebuild, but this is a start.” She turned in his arms and kissed him once. “I received a raven from Sansa. She says that all is well in Winterfell and she intends to travel South in a few months time.” 

“Any news from Arya?” he asked. 

Arya had left to travel West, intending to explore and expand the maps. Everyone said that Bran could tell her as the Three-Eyed Raven, but she insisted and said she needed to see it for herself. A true stubborn Stark, through and through. Gendry had followed, saying he wanted to see the world too, leaving a regent in charge of the Stormlands until he returned. 

Dany nodded. “Arya sent word that she has reached land. The natives were wary of her at first, but she has learned many new things and has a lot to share with us when she returns.”

Jon smiled and laughed. “Arya can make anyone like her. Father used to say he was like Lyanna in that way.”

“You as well,” she added, touching his cheek. 

“My Father rarely ever talked about her,” he said. “It was painful for him because he loved her...and because she was my mother.”

“She loved you, Jon. A mother’s love is the most powerful thing in the world. Her love kept you safe from Robert because it lived on through Ned.” His promise to Lyanna kept Jon away from Robert’s wrath.

She had no doubt that Lyanna had loved Jon more than life itself. She had given her life bringing him into the world. The love she had for her own children was powerful. She walked through fire for them and would have done anything to keep them safe. Her only regret was not protecting Rhaego. She had put her trust in someone who used it to kill her firstborn child. Dany would never make that mistake again. Not when it came to those that she loved.

“They would be proud of you...both your fathers and your mother. We have begun to build a new world that is better for everyone, even if they aren’t born into wealth or lands. For all the families in Westeros. For our children...” she paused and looked at him.

“Our children?” he asked, looking down at her. “Dany...”

A smile spread across her lips as she nodded in confirmation. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Jon pulled her in for a deep kiss and held her close. Her hands rested on his chest as she melted into his embrace. 

“How long?” He asked. 

“Sam thinks about two moons,” she replied. “He predicts the child will be born as winter ends.”

Jon hugged her and kissed her again. She could have burst from happiness when she had it confirmed. After losing Rhaego and hearing what the witch had cursed her to, she truly believed that she could never have children. To carry one in her womb again was a miracle. A hope for the future of their family. Her heart was full as she held onto her husband before he dropped to his knees and rested his head against her belly. She threaded her fingers through his dark curls and envisioned their child with the same messy hair. Maybe one with her hair. 

“A little dragon,” she smiled. 

“Our little one,” he murmured as he kissed her stomach. 

“He or she will be loved,” she swore. No one would chase or hunt their child down. And they would grow up in a home. A real home. They would never doubt their parents’ love. 

All of her life, Dany had only ever longed for home. For a place to call her own and a family that loved her. Now she had Jon and their child. And their dragons, who would always be her children. They had truly begun to build a life together and she had hope for the future.

“Come to bed?” she asked. 

Jon nodded and they retired to their bed in their quarters. She unbraided and combed out, flowing well past her shoulders. After, she changed into a shift and Jon to just a pair of small clothes before they got into bed. Jon pulled her close and she relaxed into his embrace as her fingers traced over his scars. He rarely ever spoke of them, but she knew they caused him great pain. The betrayal of his brothers has shaken his beliefs and caused him to leave the Night’s Watch when he came back. It was part of his journey that lead him to her. 

“Do they hurt?” she asked softly.

“Sometimes,” he answered. “Usually when I’ve had a dream about it.”

“You did what was right, Jon,” she said. “You were trying to protect the Free Folk as well as everyone behind the wall from the white walkers. And that is what saved us all.”

“I executed a boy,” he said. “No older than my brothers. His parents had been killed by the Free Folk. I betrayed him when I let them through...he stabbed me with the other men.” 

She could see the anguish on his face. It was a decision that haunted him. Much like some of the decisions and mistakes she had made early in her reign. A part of her would always carry the guilt of those early mistakes and how they cost people their lives. 

“I know the guilt you carry. Drogon killed a child...when I was in Mereen. It was an accident, but I swore it would never happen again. I wouldn’t have someone lay the bones of another innocent child at my feet,” she said softly. “I locked Rhaegal and Viserion away for a time. Drogon disappeared. It broke my heart to do that but they had not learned what they could and could not attack. No one had raised a dragon in over a hundred years, so I didn’t know what to do.”

“You did what was best at the time,” he concurred. “These decisions are never easy, but you don’t have to bear the weight of it alone.”

“And neither do you,” she added. “We do it together.”

“Together,” he repeated, moving his hand to graze her still flat belly. 

Her heart soared with happiness. The last time she had carried a child, she had loved him from the moment she knew she was to have him until the moment he passed from this life. Even now, she loved Rhaego and missed what could have been. She had seen him in her vision at the House of the Undying. He was safe with Drogo in the Night Lands. She would always love Rhaego as her firstborn. Now she loved this child just as much and knew that they would be safe.

“Do you want a son?” she asked. “Or a daughter.”

“Either, so long as they’re healthy,” he replied. “I never thought I would father a child. Never wanted to...I didn’t want to bring a child into the world with a bastard’s name.”

“You were never a bastard, Jon,” she said, kissing him. “And even if you were, I would still love you.”

Dany had known many different kinds of love in her life. Drogo, for all of his faults, had loved her. Protected her. Empowered her. Jorah has loved her from the beginning, though she could not return that love. She loved him in her own way. Daario loved her, but she didn’t love him back. But Jon...the gods had sent her Jon in a time when she needed him the most. And she had fallen in love with him. He was the love of her life.

He moved over her and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and moved her hands to frame his face.

“You were right,” she said softly. “The witch was not the best source of information.”

He smiled. “I always believed that it was possible. Just a matter of time.”

“That sounds an awful lot like bragging,” she joked, poking his side with a laugh. 

Jon’s laugh was beautiful and deep, which made Dany smile. Gods how she loved this man. Moving to his back, he brought her into his arms. She turned onto her stomach and rested her chin on his chest. Here, in the quiet of their room, she felt so safe and comfortable. A feeling she had not felt in a long time.

“I’ve been thinking...about how to better hear the voice of the people,” she said after a minute. 

“What were you thinking?”

“What if we had a council once a year? Every kingdom sends ten men and women that are not from the great houses. They come with the lords and meet with us,” she explained. It was an idea that she had been fleshing out for some time now. 

“That would be a good idea,” he agreed. “Most people feel like they don’t matter if they aren’t highborn.”

Dany nodded, remembering what it was like to live wondering where her next meal was coming from. Viserys often reminded her of how much he had to sacrifice to feed her when she was a child, right down to selling their mother’s crown. The fear of living from place to place with no real home made her realize how much of a reality this was for other people. It gave her a compassionate heart for the people whom she came to rule and to serve.

“In our kingdom, everyone matters,” she declared. 

“You are brilliant. And I know that the people will want to be heard after so many wars and being used for battles they didn’t want to fight,” Jon said, brushing her hair back behind her ear. 

“I’ll bring it up to Tyrion tomorrow,” she murmured as she laid her head down on his chest and curled up. 

The future looked bright as Dany thought about it. A future that their child would have to live in. A world where they would not know hunger or being unloved. No, their child would be loved, wanted, and have a home to grow up in. With the lemon tree of her childhood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)

Walking among the tents of the Dothraki outside of Kings Landing, Dany could smell the familiar spices and meats cooking. She could hear the bells in the men’s braids and the laughter of the women and children. It reminded her of so many years ago, when she was still a girl. An innocent girl who knew so little of the world, but dreamed of home. Going home to a land she had never known or seen after being exiled for nothing but her name and the sins of a father she never knew. 

 

Seeing the people sit and talk while they ate made her smile as she passed by. Women were working on leather garments and she could see that the horses were being trained. When she had first married Khal Drogo, she had been afraid of what she did not know. But she grew to love the people and many of the customs of the Dothraki. When she saw the children playing, she felt her heart grow. The children ran to her as soon as they spotted her silver hair.

 

“Khaleesi!” they cried. 

 

Kneeling down, she spoke to each one. She knew them all by name. These children were the future. After the war, the men of the khalasar sent for their women and children, choosing to stay in Westeros. Some chose to go back to Essos and home to Vaes Dothrak, but Dany told them they were always welcome. Those who chose to stay set up outside of the city for now. In the future, she hoped to give them land and a place to call home for their bravery in the wars against the Night King and Cersei. They were just as much her people as those of Westeros. They had been her first true people.

 

“Aena shekhikhi,” she greeted one child who stayed behind shyly. “Hash yer dothrae chek?”

 

“Anha dothrak chek,” he said, smiling a little. 

 

The little boy had beautiful brown hair with brown eyes that had flecks of gold when he looked into the light. He might have looked similar to Rhaego, giving Dany pause as she thought of the son she lost. Her heart still yearned for him sometimes and wondered what her life would be like if her son had lived. Dany loved seeing the children running around. It made her feel like all the fighting she had done was worth it. Her unborn child would get to grow up happy, safe, and loved because of her strength and determination to change the world. 

 

She spent time among the khalasar, happy to mingle and talk with the women and men alike. There was music playing and the children were chasing one another around the camp, the women swatting them away when they got too close to the cooking food. The khalasar had been her first family, giving her a place and her first real taste of freedom away from Viserys and gave her the power necessary to free herself from him. It held a special place in her heart as she had adopted some of the customs, the language, and the people. 

 

“Your Grace,” a voice called from behind.

 

Dany turned to see Tyrion and motioned for him to join her. He came and sat beside her. 

 

“The khalasar was my first real home,” she said. “My brother sold me into marriage in exchange for an army.”

 

“A fearsome people to make deals with,” he noted.

 

“My brother was not the smartest man,” she replied. “He believed it would be easy. To let anyone he wanted take me in exchange for his throne.”

 

“Yet here you are and he is not.” Tyrion looked at her with a smile. One which she knew of another survivor.

 

“My first husband gave him the crown he promised…” she replied, remembering that night vividly. Her brother had threatened her safety and Rhaego’s. Drogo didn’t stand for that.

 

“Even our family can be our worst enemies,” Tyrion commented, speaking from his own experience.

 

“Families are not always made of blood. Sometimes they are who you choose,” she said, looking at the people gathered around. Her handmaids had been some of the first kind people in her life. She missed Irri still.

 

“You have a kind heart, My Queen. One which the people will greatly benefit from. The Seven Kingdoms have been shit on for ages by Kings and Queens who cared little for the people.”

 

The truth of that statement weighed heavily on her heart. Her family, while they had noble intentions at times, truly had neglected the people of Westeros. Rhaenys surely did not want her people to fall to ruin. Of the three who conquered the Seven Kingdoms, she had cared the most for the people and wanted to be sure that they were taken care of while Aegon and Visenya were more concerned about conquering and keeping the Kingdoms in order. Rhaenys cared about the smallfolk and wanted to foster as much cooperation between them and the crown as possible.

 

“Did you find out how many children in Kings Landing are orphans?” she asked.

 

Her Hand nodded. “The maesters officially counted five hundred and forty-three that are in an orphanage in Flea Bottom. There is no official count for the children who roam the streets...but Varys guesses it is somewhere near another hundred or so.”

 

“Is there room enough to build a better orphanage, one where we can house, feed, and tutor all of these children?” she asked. 

 

“Perhaps...Cersei blew up the Sept of Baelor. Rubble still stands where there is nothing built. We could build there and move the sept to a new location in the city. There would be space and it is not far from the Keep,” he explained.

 

Dany nodded and smiled. “Then I will have the master builders draw up plans to begin building. And I will begin sending money from the bank to the orphanage to increase their supplies and the food for the children.” 

 

“I will make sure that we have the supplies sent and that we find competent teachers to begin their lessons,” Tyrion added. “Children are quite resilient and quick to learn new things.”

 

“No child will be without in Kings Landing,” she said confidently. “I will see to that as Queen.” 

 

“They will be grateful to their Queen,” he replied, smiling. Tyrion has a soft spot for children and others of misfortune. Cripples, bastards, and broken things he called them. 

 

“Children are the future of our world,” she mused as she watched the children nearby playing, absentmindedly touching her stomach. 

 

“Your child will be well loved,” he commented, looking pointedly at her hand. 

 

“How did you...oh…” she said, smiling a little. “We are not announcing anything yet.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me,” he promised. 

 

“When I was across the sea, I had a child...a son,” she said quietly. 

 

Tyrion looked at her, seemingly aware that she had been pregnant once before. Of course, there had been spies everywhere then. Robert’s spies that always informed him of her whereabouts.

 

“He died...before he was even born,” she continued. “I trusted the wrong person to help me and my son paid for my mistake with his life. I have carried the guilt of that mistake every day since.”

 

“You were still young. Many of us make mistakes we come to regret...myself included. But that does not make you any less for it. Your son was loved and this child will be too. And you have good people you can trust to help you now.”

 

Dany nodded once and took a breath. “His name was Rhaego, after my brother. I have never spoken of him to anyone, aside from those who have been with me since the beginning. Not even Jon.”

 

All of them were gone now. Irri. Jorah. Even Doreah, who betrayed her and killed Irri. So many people she had loved and cared for were gone, but now she had others that she loved and had come to love. They would never replace those first relationships in her life, but they were just as special to her. 

 

“I am honored you told me,” he admitted. 

 

“You are a good friend. Someone I trust,” she replied. “And I am thankful to have you as an advisor and friend.”

 

“When I first met you, I was astonished at how someone so young could accomplish so much in such a short time. You came from no lands, no money, and no army to having all three and your dragons. And then I saw how you cared for the people. For the first time, I felt I had chosen the right side and that what we would do would matter.”

 

Her heart warmed at the compliment as she reached over and took his hand. “We said we would build a better world.”

 

“And we are,” he confirmed. “People are beginning to thrive. The hungry are being fed and the poor given shelter and comfort. That is not something the realm has seen in many years.”

 

“And the people can be heard,” she added. “No one need fear their leaders if they will listen.”

 

“Spoken like a true Queen.”

 

“My family caused so much bloodshed and hatred. I do not want that to be my legacy. Blood and fire may be our words, but they are words I use to protect my people,” she declared. 

 

“You are going the right direction.” Tyrion smiled and squeezed her hand. A gentle confirmation of her success.

 

“The North is healing as well. Lady Sansa sent word that they have received our supplies and the rebuilding has begun for Winterfell and the surrounding areas,” she added, looking to him.

 

She saw his small smile. “Lady Sansa is a good leader. She will help them heal and grow. A true Stark through and through.”

 

“I admire her strength. She has come through many things.” Many things that Dany shared in common with her.

 

“She has suffered many horrors at the hands of my family. I hope that she has found peace in her home,” Tyrion stated. Dany noticed the small change in his tone. The almost subtle caring note. 

 

“You care for her?” she asked curiously. 

 

“I do. We were married once, after all. Annulled, of course, but I did all I could to protect her here,” he answered. “She was an innocent child forced to endure many terrible things after her father died. My late nephew, Joffrey, had a particularly cruel nature.”

 

“I heard stories…” she said solemnly. 

 

“The gods were merciful in ending his reign early before any further damage could be done.”

 

Dany nodded in agreement as she looked out at the people. Everyone deserved to have freedom from oppression and from those in power. She had freed the people of Slaver’s Bay and when she left, ensured that Daario would continue her work as they elected their leaders from among the people. Not the masters. Here, she hoped she could do something similar. Or at least better than the wheel that had run everyone over.

* * *

Jon stood in the armory, overseeing the repairs and the reforging of weapons and armor. It was tedious work, but he enjoyed the company. Many of the men who had fought with him in the Battle of Winterfell against the dead had chosen to stay as bannermen for him and Dany. They were chosen for their loyalty and their commitment to the protection of the realm. He knew them all as they had served the Stark family for many years. As they worked in quiet company, he counted out the bows, arrows, and swords before hanging them all up. 

 

“Your Grace,” Sam called from the door.

 

“Sam, how many times do I have to tell you it’s still Jon,” he grumbled as he turned around to his friend.

 

“It never gets old,” Sam laughed as he approached and hugged him.

 

He was thankful to have him here in the capitol. A friend that he cared for like a brother. Family.

 

“Where’s Gilly and little Sam?” he asked as he returned the hug.

 

“They are with the Septa. Little Sam is learning how to read and Gilly is excited to learn right along with him.” Sam beamed with pride at his family. 

 

“How is Gilly doing?” 

 

“She’s fine, a little tired, but that’s to be expected. Just a few more months until the baby arrives,” Sam replied.

 

“Then you’ll get no sleep,” Jon joked. “Better rest up then.”

 

Sam laughed. “You too. Won’t be long until yours arrives after that.”

 

Jon felt a small grin. He was so proud to be a father. It was something he had longed dreamed of, but never allowed himself to even want. He didn’t want to father a bastard child and allow them to grow up the way he had, always an outsider. Though he was treated better than most, he still felt so out of place growing up. His child would not go through that now.

 

“It seems like everything has happened so fast,” he mentioned. “But I know that we’re happy about this child. Dany is...there aren’t words to describe how much she wants this child.”

 

“When she came to me and suspected it, she was afraid it wasn’t true,” Sam confessed. “She was afraid to say a word because it might disappoint you if it wasn’t.”

 

Jon’s heart sank at that. He knew that Dany had once told him that she couldn’t have children because of a curse placed on her. But he would not have suspected she would be afraid of disappointing him. He loved her regardless of her ability to have children.

 

“I would never be disappointed,” he insisted. “I love her.”

 

Sam nodded. “I know. She is a good woman and a good Queen. I know that she has done things in the wake of war, but we all have, right?”

 

“That’s true.” Jon knew he had done things. He had even told Dany as much in his confession about executing Olly. That still pained and haunted him.

 

There was a pause before Sam continued. “Sorry to interrupt you. I came to tell you that there was a raven sent from Winterfell.” 

 

Reaching out his hand, he took the scroll from Sam. “Thank you.”

 

When Sam had gone, he unrolled it to read.

 

_ Jon, _

 

_ I hope this letter finds you well. The repairs and rebuilding of the North are continuing, but it will take time. Thank you for the food and supplies that were greatly needed here by many. The maesters say the winter will hopefully not last much longer and we will see spring again. I long for it as I hope to travel to Kings Landing to visit. You are missed here, but the people are proud to follow you as their King and Daenerys as their Queen. I hope to see you both soon. _

 

_ Your Loving Sister, _

_ Sansa _

 

Reading the words, Jon smiled. It had taken all of their lives for Sansa to accept him as a brother. But Jon knew he did not bear any ill will toward her as she was just a child. They had grown close since she came to Castle Black and they took back Winterfell from the Boltons and he was thankful that he still had two sisters and a brother after all their family had lost. Rolling the scroll up, he placed it inside of his armor and went outside.

 

He walked along the grounds to the gates where he saw the Dothraki camp. The people reminded him of the Free Folk, whom he had come to love and respect. He could see why Dany was drawn to them. They were one with each other. As he came closer, he saw a head of silver hair and smiled. He knew that she would be among them, in the middle of a group of children. She was entrancing them with stories of her dragons as they hung onto her every word. Jon could see her telling their child stories in his mind and it made him smile. She was going to be a loving mother. And Jon could not wait to meet their child.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next installment, please enjoy!

The days seemed to pass by quickly as the work before them was laid out. Dany and Jon spent time between their counsel and among the people. They listened to the people as they asked for help and did all they could to provide it, given how hard times had been on everyone. Money and supplies were the most important resources and they gave what they could fairly amongst those in need. People were slowly beginning to trust their King and Queen again. It would take time, but they were willing to be patient with the people.

During that time, Dany’s body began to change and blossom with her unborn child growing inside of her. They had announced that she was expecting a child when she felt it was safe to do so. Everyone was excited for a new prince or princess. She began to feel the babe stir one day, which frightened her because it meant that all of this was real. Her baby was alive and well in her womb. For the first time, she allowed herself to cry in joy over this child. A child that was created in love.

Dany woke early one morning, long before daylight, and slipped out of bed while Jon still slept. She walked to the balcony overlooking the city and looked out. Merchants were beginning to stir and set up their shops for the day. There were animals bleating, braying, or crowing all around. And she could see the sea, washing to and from the shore. The dragons had stirred from their slumber and were flying above the water, diving down for fish. And her child began to stir. 

“You are an early riser,” she murmured softly, rubbing her stomach. 

The child inside her began to kick stronger, as if they knew their brothers were near. She smiled and looked out at her dragons. Rhaegal and Drogon would be the protectors of the realm and her family. 

“Dany?” Jon called from their bedroom.

“Out here,” she called back. 

He came out from their room and approached, kissing her as he moved his hands to her stomach. Their child began to kick and stir more, bringing a smile to Jon’s face.

“I can’t believe how much they’re moving in there,” he marveled.

Dany laughed, “I know. They are always awake early in the mornings.”

“Are you feeling alright?” He kept one palm on her belly as the other moved to her cheek. 

“I’m just a little tired,” she admitted. “Though I’m almost certain it was from last night’s...activities.”

She smirked as she nudged her husband playfully. He laughed and kissed her again. The pregnancy had not yet slowed her desire for Jon and he had not yet complained about any of the demands she had placed on him. Not that he ever did before either. Their marriage was full of love and tenderness and passion. A marriage of her own choosing that she had always longed for. 

“I am at your command always,” he replied, grinning. 

“You are a good man,” she said, looking up at him. “Our child is lucky to have you for a father.”

“And you for a mother.”

Dany moved into his arms as he embraced her. Their child would be here soon and she knew that they would take on a whole new challenge of raising him or her. In her heart, Dany had known Rhaego would be a son. But this time, she was not sure. She had no indication of either way. Her mind envisioned a little girl with wild curls like Jon’s. But she also could see a son with untamed silver hair like her own. All she truly wanted was a healthy, living child. And they were nearing the time when she would give birth.

“I had a child before...across the sea,” she said quietly. This was the first time she had admitted as much to Jon. Hardly anyone knew about Rhaego. It was something she carried very close to her heart because his loss had affected her so deeply.

“What happened to it?” Jon asked, moving to look down at her.

“The witch who killed my first husband...also killed my son. She used blood magic and Rhaego...he was born dead,” she said, still haunted by the words aloud. She remembered what the women had said about her child. That he was monstrous and disfigured. She had never been able to see him, much less mourn for him properly. The only image she had of her son was the vision she had in the House of the Undying, safe in his father’s arms.

“She won’t take this child,” he swore. “No one will hurt you or this child. Not as long as I live.”

Dany was comforted by his words. She knew that Mirri Maaz Duur was long gone, but the unspeakable act that was carried out on Dany’s innocent son she still carried with her. It crept into her dreams as of late, though she would not admit that aloud. After losing so much, Dany had always been afraid to take joy in things for fear of everything being ripped away. She had lost too much in her short life to not fear loss, even now. But with Jon, she felt safe, like he would keep her and their child safe.

“I truly never thought I would have another child,” she said quietly, her hand drifted down to her stomach where she felt the babe moving around inside of her.

“But you are...and this child is going to be born alive and healthy,” Jon insisted. 

“Sam says that I have nothing to fear. That everything is going as it should and that I am healthy and strong.”

“And he’s right,” he replied, kissing her. “When this child is born, people will celebrate. Our families will celebrate.”

Dany smiled at the thought of that. It would be the beginning of a new and different era of Targaryens. She and Jon would restore dignity to their family and show the world that not all Targaryens were cruel and unworthy of leadership. Jon had already proven that so many times in the North and beyond the wall. She had tried to do so across the sea in Essos, though she still had a lot to learn about leading people in Westeros. The country of her birth was still as foreign to her as Essos was to Jon or anyone who had never been. But she hoped that they would bring together people of all parts of life.

“Your sister will be here in time to meet their niece or nephew,” she added, smiling. 

“Sansa sent word that she is looking forward to meeting our child and to visiting with us.”

It had been some time since they had seen many of their friends and family. The work to rebuild the realm was going on over a year now, though she knew that travel was costly and time consuming for many, especially going as far as the North.

“Maybe Arya will be back in time as well...to tell us tales of what she has found,” she said.

Jon nodded and smiled. “I hope so. She has always been different, like me. Not one to fit in to what tradition says we have to do.”

“She is brave. I’m honored to have her as part of my family,” Dany said. Arya Stark was truly a kindred spirit. A wolf and a dragon, neither willing to allow others to put them down.

“Maybe one day we’ll go North again...show our child where I come from,” he added, smiling as he rubbed her belly.

“I would like that. Winterfell is a part of you, just as it is a part of our child.”

The North was a vast and wild place. Dany admired the beauty of it and had come to love it because it was so different from the world she had grown up in. She knew that one day her child would be able to see where Jon had grown up and where the Stark part of their family came from. It was a deep history that went all the way back to the first Targaryen and Stark alliances. And now a deeper alliance had formed through herself and Jon.

 

* * *

 

Labor began in the middle of the night. Dany woke with the pain, familiar as she had experienced this once before, stirring from their bed. She walked around the room and held her stomach, hard from the pain that was passing through. It took her breath away as she stopped and held onto a nearby chair. She had not remembered much of her birth with Rhaego, but she knew from the pain that it was time.

“Jon,” she gasped, looking to their bed where her husband sleep. “Jon!”

Jon shot up, throwing aside the blankets as he came to her side and took her hand. “Dany? What’s wrong?” 

“It’s time,” she said, breathing in through her nose sharply as another pain passed through her. She squeezed his hand and rode it out before she was able to stand again.

“I’ll send for Sam,” he said, guiding her to a chair to sit before going to the door and sending one of the guards to get him, telling the guard it was urgent.

When he returned to her, he knelt down in front of her and held her thighs, rubbing them comfortingly as she placed her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. The pain came in waves, building until it was the highest and then coming down again so she could breathe. She felt a great deal of pressure in her lower belly, where she knew the baby’s head was sitting. It was the most pain she had felt, but she knew that it was what was necessary to bring this child into the world.

“I do not want you to go anywhere,” she told him. “Even if they say you cannot be in here, I need you.”

“Do you think I would let them tell me otherwise?” he asked, smiling as he kissed her softly. 

Within the hour, Sam arrived with several handmaidens, towels, water, and instruments to assist in the birth. Jon picked Dany up and carried her back to their bed, laying her down against the pillows. No one dared tell him to leave her side as he stayed beside her and held her hand, which she was thankful for. Laboring through the night and into the morning hours, Dany was exhausted and tried to sleep when she could, but the pains were becoming stronger and growing closer together.

“You are nearly there,” Sam said, preparing towels and cloths. “I know that you are tired, Your Grace, but we need you to push.”

“Daenerys,” she said, looking at Sam with an exhausted smile. “No need for formality here.”

Sam smiled. “Jon...help hold her up so she can push.”

Jon moved behind Dany, allowing her to sit up more and hold onto his hands as she began to push down. It was excruciating and she felt like she was splitting in two. But she continued and grit her teeth as she cried out. Encouragement helped as Jon murmured those words in her ear, telling her that she was strong and that she was almost there. It gave her the strength she needed as she pushed one final time. There was a small silence before the shrill cry of a newborn baby filled the room. The handmaidens gasped in excitement and Dany began to cry as it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. A living child.

“It is a son,” Sam said, holding up the newborn in his arms as he presented the baby to Dany and Jon.

Dany immediately reached for her son and brought him to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had longed for this moment for so long, since the loss of her first child. Kissing her son’s head, she looked to Jon, who had tears in his eyes as he looked on with pride at their firstborn child.

“Our son,” she said.

“Our son,” Jon repeated, moving his hand over hers as she held their baby in her arms.

Daenerys Targaryen was a mother again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the next chapter!   
> Also it’s been over 3 weeks, still mad. Fuck D&D!

Her son’s birth had left Dany exhausted and raw, but completely delighted. Having the weight of a living child in her arms was what she had longed for since all those years ago across the sea. The child was beautiful as she cradled him in her arms, with soft round cheeks and a nose like her own. Her baby had a swirl of dark hair on the crown of his head, much like Jon’s. The gods had given her a copy of her husband, just as they had done with Rhaego. 

“He looks just like you,” she mused as she held him in her arms. “Not a bit of me.”

Jon laughed and kissed her head. “That’s just the Stark in him. I’m sure he will be every bit as fierce as you.”

“He is ours,” she said, relaxing against her husband. 

“What should we call him?” Jon’s question was one Dany had been considering as well.

A name was an important part of the beginning of a life. She had been named for another Daenerys in her family and Jon had been given his name by Ned after Jon Arryn, who had fostered him. Their child needed a name with meaning as he was a child that they had longed for. 

“What about Aemon?” she suggested. “You always spoke highly of him as your mentor. And he was our blood.”

“Aemon Targaryen,” Jon said, smiling as he brushed his fingers over their newborn son’s hair. 

“He is beautiful,” she said in deep awe of her son. “Would you like to hold him?”

Jon nodded, so Dany gently placed Aemon into his waiting arms, watching them bond for the very first time. Her heart swelled with pride as she saw how gently Jon held him and how he spoke to him. It was all she had ever wanted in her life. The girl across the sea all those years ago who had longed for home now had a home with a husband and a son. 

“I can’t believe he’s here,” Jon marveled. “He’s real.”

“As real as you or I.” 

Dany smiled and moved as the Handmaid’s helped her up to change the bed clothes and her gown. Her body ached but she knew it had all been worth it. Every moment of pain and discomfort had been worth it for her son. She was helped back into bed after she was clean and watched Jon with their son. He was speaking softly to him as Sam was helping to clean him up. She was so thankful for the help she had during birth and that their friends had become like family. 

“He is a healthy child,” Sam declared with a smile. “A beautiful son.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, reaching out to touch his hand. “You have taken care of me and Aemon.”

“I’m glad to help,” Sam replied. “I’m glad Little Sam and Alan will have a friend to grow up with.”

“It’ll be good to have children running about and playing in these halls after all we have been through,” Jon agreed. 

The thought of that was beautiful. Home was not just a dream anymore, but a reality. A place she could finally belong to. Aemon was the future of her house and she knew that it would bring about a better legacy for House Targaryen. She had come from nothing and had worked tirelessly for what she had and what she wanted to give to the people. With Jon, they would work with and for everyone. And raise their children to do the same. 

When she and Jon were alone, a handmaid assisted her in learning to feed Aemon. No one else was going to feed her son. She had decided that long ago when she first felt him kicking in her belly. It was not an easy process but she finally had her son at her breast and he was comfortably eating. Jon watched nearby, seemingly taking it all in. After the handmaid left, she smiled at her husband. 

“He is so strong, like you,” she said, taking his little hand in her fingers. His grip was fierce.

“And you,” Jon added as he came and sat beside them. “I am so proud of you, Dany.”

She felt the edges of her mouth tug into a gentle smile. It would be a while yet before they introduced their son to the kingdom, so Dany wanted to enjoy the time she had with her family. She thought of all she wanted to teach their son about their family and their history. About their dragons. And she hoped that one day he might become a dragon rider. He had the entire world to look forward to learning about.

* * *

Weeks after Aemon’s arrival, Dany was up and about once again. Having healed from the birth, she was able to attend to some of her duties as Queen. Jon and the counsel kept her well informed on the daily issues and the pressing matters. Everyone wanted her to take time to regain her strength and to spend time with her son. And she did.

Aemon was growing fast as his cheeks rounded and he gained weight. He was a happy child as he rarely ever cried, unless he was hungry. Dany saw more and more of Jon in him as he began to grow and change. He had Jon’s wild hair and the very same nose. But his eyes...they were all Dany. She noticed the change one day while he was feeding and felt her heart tug as she finally saw a bit of herself in her son. 

Today was a special day as Sansa had arrived from the North for a visit. After the formal receiving, she and Jon retired to private quarters to visit and spend some time with their family. And to introduce Aemon to his aunt. 

“He is absolutely beautiful,” Sansa cooed as she leaned in to touch Aemon’s cheek in his cradle. “He looks like Jon.”

Dany laughed, “Everyone says so. The only thing he’s inherited from me is my eyes, I’m afraid.”

“How have you been?” Sansa asked sincerely.

“Much stronger and less tired than I was right after his arrival,” Dany replied honestly. “I have had time to heal and to feel more like myself.”

“The North was happy to hear that you are all doing well. They hope you’ll come visit in the coming years to see how we are thriving again.”

“How is everyone?” Jon asked.

“Most have recovered from the battles, but it will take years to rebuild in some places. But the ice and snow are melting, so there’s hope for Spring.”

“Have you been able to establish trade with the Free Folk?” Dany asked, moving to pick up Aemon and cradle him in her arms.

“They have been more than willing to and have been a great resource in getting foods to the northerners. Their leader is quite…” Sansa paused, laughing a little as she tried to find the word. “He’s lively.”

Jon began to laugh. “He is.”

“They have gone back beyond The Wall, but come down to being pelts and other goods to trade. It’s been a good establishment between us.”

“What about Bran?” Jon inquired. “Is he well?”

“He continues to be...well The Three-Eyed Raven,” Sansa replied. “I still don’t know what that means, but he is doing well in Winterfell and spends a lot of time in the Godswood.”

Dany knew there were strange kinds of magic in the world. Dragons, gods, and white walkers. She had seen many things and had dragons come to life from stone herself.  And though she did not understand them all, she respected them for what they were. Bran was not the boy that Jon remembered him as and had told Dany about. But he was still Jon’s brother and he loved him. 

“Any news of Arya?” she then asked.

“I received a letter before I left. She is doing well, but it is far warmer than the North where she is. Gendry is still with her and they are learning the language of the people there and their customs. She sent gifts back...for all of us,” Sansa said, smiling as she turned to a trunk that was brought in. 

Gently handing Aemon to Sansa, she knelt down to open the trunk. Inside the trunk were magnificent things that Dany had never seen before. Gowns of silk made for her in her house colors. Precious gems were sewn in the bodice in the pattern of a dragon. For Jon, a dagger made with the carvings of a wolf on one side and a dragon on the other, to honor both sides of his family. And for Aemon, a book with tales written in the common tongue. The adventures of his Aunt Arya.

“These are...incredibly beautiful,” she said, still completely in awe.

“Arya never was one to sit with a needle and thread or to learn how to curtsey, but she knows the people she loves,” Sansa said proudly, gently rocking Aemon in her arms.

“I am only sorry she isn’t here to visit and meet her nephew,” Dany said. “But when she does return, she will have many more adventures to tell him about.”

“She will probably come back with more of the world mapped than we could dream of,” Jon commented. “She always wanted to be different.”

“I never had the opportunity to meet Eddard Stark. But I do know this. Your father would be proud of her. And you, Sansa,” she added as she stood. “The North is in good hands.”

“And the realm is in good hands with both of you. And someday, when this little one is strong and grown, he will love the people like we do,” Sansa said, kissing Aemon’s head.

Later that night, Dany woke to find their bed empty. Reaching out, she felt around and did not find Jon. Worried, she sat up and looked around. What she found was Jon sitting in the dark of their room on a chaise with Aemon laying in his arms. She smiled and watched the two of them together. He was speaking softly to him. She crept out of bed to get closer to listen in.

“We found them in the middle of the woods. The first direwolves seen near Winterfell in many years. Five pups...for each of the Stark children. And then one other...an outsider, like me,” he said softly. “A small white pup that became my companion. I named him Ghost.”

Her heart warmed hearing him talk about Ghost. A companion he loved and trusted as she trusted Drogon. A symbol of the Stark side of his family. And Aemon’s. 

“Ghost lives in the North, with your Aunt Sansa. One day you’ll meet him and I know he will love you. You’re of the North too. And I am going to share all of those things with you, just as my father did. I’ll also tell you about your namesake, Maester Aemon Targaryen. ”

There was no denying that Aemon had the North running through him. Dany was proud of that because it meant her son looked like his father and would be raised with the same values and strengths that Jon had been. The father who had claimed him and raised him for so many years had instilled honor and justice in him. But also loyalty and love. Aemon would be raised in a household where he had parents who loved him and would see to it that he was raised well. Not a spoiled prince, but a loving and just one. With compassion for the people. 

Their future had begun to take hold.


End file.
